Pokemon: Mirror Region
by dragonplayer18
Summary: After being betrayed by his friends. Ash sets off to another region called Mirror. After joined by an old friend who didn't betrayed him, three new friends, and an old enemy who is now his new friend. Together they are going to try to beat the Mirror regi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome back?!

Ash sadly walked towards Pallet town.

He was so close to winning the Kalos league. But he wasn't the only one who had a Mega Charizard.

Pikachu sat on his shoulder a little depress and mad.

They both wanted to go home and just give up. Not even Team Rocket was here and that was a fricken miracle!

Sighing turned too look at the sign that said Petalburg city. It been two years since he last saw Brock on after Sinnoh.

They both missed him in a little brother kind of way.

Sighing he went the other way hopping that some time he will get home to a mom and friends.

Serena had to stay at Kalos for Kalos Queen stuff, and Clemot the gym leader so he had to stay.

When he got to the town people said hello and said congrats on making it to the top three. He heard that the person he battled lost to the new guy.

Ash sighed, and walked by two people wich there conversation caught his attention.

"Yeah the Omegra won again against Diantha's Gardeor, the Omegra didn't even mega evolve to even defeat it," one exclaimed.

"Still unbeatable I see. Either someone is going to beat him or her, or going to die from old age," the other guy said.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other then wondering which region they were talking about.

As they walked passed by the Lab they bumped into a girl with a Squirtle.

"Sorry mister," she said excitedly. Her hair was cut short into a bob. She was tan and was a shorter than Ash. She had green eyes and was wearing glasses. She wore a blue tank top and a red skirt and Nikes. Her Squirtle was quickly waging his tail.

"No problem," Ash said.

Her eyes then brightened. "Your Ash Ketchum! Oh my gosh! I have to tell my cousins that I met Ash Ketchum! Please tell me that you're going to the Mirror Region?!"

Ash and Pikachu gave her a look.

"You never heard of it? It's basically the most tuffest region ever! They made up a new battling style and their the only ones who mastered it! You have to go! My other cousin lives there! She starts her journey tomorrow."

"I might," Ash said quickly before she could make another saying about it.

"Cool! My name is Ari. This is my partner Squirtle. Good luck Ash!"

Ari then ran towards route 1 and Ash just laughed and headed towards his house.

"Oh yeah and Ash!"

Ash grumbled.

"Don't Sweat it until you break it!"

Ash looked back about to ask what it was supposed to mean but she was already gone.

Ash and Pikachu looked at eachother confused.

Meanwhile . . .

Delia was at her house making supper with Mr. Mine

"You ready to see Ash again," she asked her guess.

Cilan, Iris, Dawn, Tracy, May, Max, Misty, Clemont, and Bonnie were there ready to tell Ash what was on their mines.

"Is Brock coming," asked Max.

"No, he got a job as an intern somewhere. He wanted it to be a surprise. He'll be sending a post card soon."

The others grumbled as Delia left the area.

"It would have been better if Brock was here," Misty said in a annoyed voice.

"Well he isn't," Dawn said picking up a plate.

"So how are we going to tell him," ask Bonnie a little worried.

"I say we do it straight up front and leave," Max said. He was now nine and was going to get his first Pokemon next year and he believed he could easily defeat Ash.

"I agree. He needs to stop going for this dream of his and get to the fact that he sucks," Iris said.

Everyone nodded except Ashes mom who had her jaw dropped and was surprised.

Bonnie was the only one out of Ashes friends who didn't agree with them. She didn't know how Brock felt, but she hopped he didn't feel the same as the others.

Unknow to everyone Ash heard the whole thing outside. With tears in his eyes and an angry Pikachu and team on his belt, he ran back towards the professors house.

Meanwhile at the Professors...

"How was Kanto," Professor Oak asked.

A tall lady about a year older than ash turned towards him with a huge smile. She had long red hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and had a huge smile on her face. She wore a green hoodie and light blue pants. The Pokemon on her shoulder were getting strange looks from other Pokemon in the lab. Especially Snivy.

Her Pokemon was a Platypus shape that was blue and had tetacles on her head. Her back feet were webbed and had a beaver tail. Her paws up in front and were three toed.

The girl shrugged.

"I got in the top eighteen so alright I guess."

The professor nodded.

"How's my sister? Professor Evergreen?"

"Not bad. She just found out about a new stone. She wants you to call her imediately. It's about how to evolve Eevee into a Leafeon without a moss rock," the girl said.

Oak's eyes brightend up.

He was just going to ask something else when the door open.

"Ashy boy! I thought you would be with your mom and friends?"

Ash just stayed quiet.

The girl looked at her Pokemon then looked back at Ash. His Pikachu seemed more angry and he seemed like he was about to give his trainer a thunder bolt.

"Plati, go play with the other Pokemon I'll be there in a second."

The pokemon nodded and jumped off and like a swarm of bees the other pokemon started to question her.

Pikachu jumped down who was then question by Snivy and Pignite.

Pokemon's prov/

'I'm going to burn those guys," Pignite said angrily.

'We can't do anything Pignite. If ash feels this way we can't really change it,' Pickachu said angrily.

'Well we go to do something,' Snivy said.

Pickachu then noticed the new Pokemon who was talking to the others.

'Who's she?'

Snivy turned to see what he was talking about and sighed.

"That Plati. She's from the Mirror region," Snivy said.

Pikachus ears went up.

'I've heard that region a million times today. I heard they're suppose to be the tuffest out of all of them.'

'Well duh, we're not push overs,' Plati said.

End of Pokemons Prov/

Ash starred at the floor after telling what happened with his friends, or now ex friends.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ash," Professor Oak said.

"What friends."

Ashes eyes then went imediately up towards the girl.

"What kind of friends would just give up on you? Phhh, you support eachother no matter what, and what I've heard so far. You supported everyone of them. You are a true friend Ash Ketchum."

Ash couldn't help but smile at the statement.

"Thanks um..."

"Trinity. Trinity Pegauses," she said taking out her hand.

"So um what region are you from?"

"Mirror."

Ashes face went pale.

"Your from that region?!"

"Surprised? Yeah I am."

Ashes face brightened then.

"Do you mind battling with me?"

Thats when her face brightened.

"Sure! I always wanted a challege! Plati, come on we are having a battle!"

(My first Pokemon story! Please tell me what I need inprovement on. Also I'm aceting Ocs for rivals and new pokemon. You just met one of the starters of the Mirror region. Plati would evolve into a water ground type. There will be no eevee evolutions in this story. There might be a few old pokemon battle coming to the story. Also I feel like the Unova starters didn't get a lot of battles in the Unova league. So send me a PM or a review on wich starter you want to be in the Mirror Region. I will give credit to each OC character. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ash vs Trinity: battle of a new style and another

Ash and Trinity ran out to the back and got in seperate areas.

"This is a one on one battle between Ash and Trinity. The pokemon left standing wins," Professor Oak yelled out.

"Plati your up," she said telling her pokemon.

"Pickachu your up buddy," Ash said.

Pikachu and Plati starred at eachother with smiles on there face.

"Ready? Begin!"

"You go first Ash," Trinity called towards him.

"Okay! Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Ash cried out.

Pikachu brought his arms in and looked down and his cheeks started to spark. As a large lightning bolt came out Trinities eyes went wide and then just smiled.

"Plati use Dragon Bolt!"

A blue like thunderbolt came out of Plati's body and collided with Pikachus Thunderbolt, which made the area smokey.

"Plati use Water Pulse," Trinity yelled.

Plati opened his mouth and a bright blue light and a blast of water came out and shoot through the smoke and hitting Pikachu throwing him back a good ten feet.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?"

Pikachu got up nodding in response.

"Ok Pikachu use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu jumped and his tail started to glow with electricity that started to form a ball, and swung it at them.

"Plati iron tail," Trinity said calmly.

Plati jumped up as her tail glowed like it was made out of metal. As it hit the Electro Ball it got caught and was stuck on the ball. How this happen? No one really knows.

"Ugh, Pikachu use Iron tail too!"

As Pikachu tail glowed. Trinities smile got bigger.

"Plati use Aqua Tail."

Plati's tail was surrounded by a force of water that surounded her tail that was still in it's Iron Tail and still had Pikachu's Electro Ball.

This definitely surprised everyone. When Pikachu was hit he was hitted with all three attacks all in the same time and the same turn.

When Pikachu was thrown back he barely had enough energy to get up.

"Pikachu are you ok?"

Pikachu just barely got up.

"Ok Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Plati lets finish this! Use Quick Attack too!"

They wer both ingulfed into light and when they crashed together Pikachu automatically fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Trinity is the winner."

Ash watched in shock. As Trinity cheered and Plati jumped up and down.

"Ash that was a fun battle," Trinity said as Plati got on her shoulder.

"Yeah thanks," Ash said looking at Pikachu.

After healing Trinity told Ash about the region of Mirror.

"So after you win the leuage you choose what Champion you battle. After you win that Champion you battle the Alphra and then you challenge the Omegra. He or she is tuff."

"What do you mean he or she?"

"Only the people who battle the Omegra knows what he or she looks like," Trinity said sipping her drink.

Ash face lit up while Pikachu and all his other Pokemon did to.

"I'm guessing you want to go there now," she said.

To add more wanting to go Delia came in.

"Ash you got a post card."

As Ash got the card Trinity smiled.

"That's Eclipse Rock, that's before the pokemon league."

The rock was pure red and was slanted with thousands of more rocks like it behind it.

Infront of the rock was Brock smiling with Crogunk and a frog Pokemon that was black and yellow.

Behind it said,

In Mirror Region for the next year! If you ever come for the league come find me at Ceveron City! Meet my new Pokemon Aquatoro! See good luck!

Ashes eyes started to water. At least one of his friends didn't give up on him.

"I'm going to Mirror Region," Ash said with a smile.

Delia then had a huge smile on her face.

"Are you going to tell the rest of the guys?"

"They don't deserve to know my plans," Ash said.

At night Ash stared at the roof wondering what the future would hold in the Mirror Region. It got bigger as he pictured winning the league and the Omegra.

The next day he headed towards Viridian with Pikachu.

"Mirror Region please," Ash asked.

The woman looked at him surprised.

"Hold on one moment please."

She started to type quickly and then smiled.

"The next plane will be here in a hour. I suggest that you get ready for the flight. It's a long one."

Ash nodded and left.

L.T Surge was outside talking to a trainer.

"That wasn't good but wasn't bad. Come back when you trained harder."

The man's Riachu had a smug look on his face as the kid left defeated.

"Hey L.T Surge," Ash yelled towards him.

Surge looked at Ash and smiled.

"Ash! I haven't seen you for a while now. Congrats on making it to the top three in Kalos."

"Thanks, I'm heading towards Mirror Region now," Ash said as Pikachu talked to Riachu.

Surges face went pale when he heard Mirror Region.

"Becareful Ash. Don't trust anyone you meet there." He then left with shaking hands.

Ash and Pikachu looked at eachother then back at Surge.

Ash couldn't sleep when he got on the plane. What could be so bad in Mirror?

They landed in a city called Mindow.

"Welcome to Mirror Region. How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for the Mirror League."

"Hold on a second."

Behind her was a picture of a large cat like Pokemon with steal plates on his arm and chest. His fur on his head was like a Staraptors. Was a light yellow and a dark orange Pokemon.

The girl notice Ash starring at the picture.

"That's Neletto. He's part Fire and steel."

Ash eyes widened and looked at her.

"Ok Professor Evergreen's lab is in Cinawood town. Which is about a days walk from here."

Ash nodded and said thanks and headed towards route 1.

A smile went across his face as he spotted new Pokemon.

In twenty minutes he heard ruffling in the grass and a loud explosion.

"What was that," Ash exclaimed.

As Ash and Pikachu ran in that direction a dog like Pokemon came out of the grass.

"Wow who's that Pokemon?"

Pikachu was about to fight it when it ran straight towards them looking worried and looked like it needed help.

Then one Pokemon that Pikachu despised came out looking worst in shape as this one.

"Twerp!"

"Meowth!"

Something was wrong...

(Ok tell me what you guys think so far! Also that cat like Pokemon was a fully evolve starter Pokemon. You'll meet the fire starter soon with the grass type. Also who saw Meowth coming! Anyway, you'll meet one of my Oc's in the next chapter. And why Brock is back? He's was my favorite traveling companion and I missed him. Also he's going to have a mission not exactly a journey but I'll explain that later. Also Mirror is based on Australia. So all Pokemon might look like Australia's animals. And there might be a few random. Also that was my first time trying to make a battle sence I know it sucked but please tell me what I can do better. The poll for Unavo Starters are up so check that out. I'll give it two weeks before for reading!)

Dragon Bolt: Dragon Type move: 150 power 90 accuracy. (If theres a move I made up I'll put it under my authors note)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Three hours earlier

(I do not own Pokemon and thanks for really taking your time in reading this!)

Animefortin95: Thanks! It's going to get more interesting later on. I got a few ideas up my sleeve. I hope you enjoy reading this.

FicPrince: Thanks for the creative criticizizm. I think I spelled that right. There's going to be more added into the story like in this chapter there's going to be something bigger. If I need to work on anything else please tell me.

(Ok guys onto to the story and meeting one of my Oc's. Also please tell me if I need anything to work on I would really appreciate it.)

(Please excuse this. My computer is doing something weird and it won't let me delete this table.)

A girl around ten years old slept in her bed.

It was seven in the morning and she really didn't feel like getting up.

Growling to her self she got up stretching. Her hair was like Shockcagon right now.

Her hair was a brown color that would be completely straight if it wasn't the morning. Her eyes were a weird color like a green and blue color. She wore a yellow t- shirt and blue shorts when she went to bed.

Her moms' pokemon was sitting out side her bedroom. It was a cat with purple stripes and really pointy ears.

"Morning Jylynx," she muttered as she got up.

The cat like pokemon purred as she got more into her room and on her bed.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

"Pfft better than last time I woke up."

She grabbed a hair brush and brushed it for five seconds and grabbed a hair tie and put it into a ponytail.

"Thats way better," she said.

She picked out a blue shirt with a white collar and cuffings with a black belt around her waste. She also wore blue shorts. She had black converse on and white socks.

By the time she was ready it was 7:15.

"Hey new record Jylynx," she said smirking.

"Maya are you ready," Maya's mom yelled below.

"Yeah mom I'll be down in a second," Maya yelled while jumping on the stairs railing, and slidding down.

"Morning mom," Maya said sitting down with Waffles on the table.

"Morning Maya," she said.

Her mother had brown hair and green eyes. She was the smart and also adventurest one. Even though half the time they would get lost.

Maya sat on with stuffed Waffles in her mouth and a huge smile on her face.

"Ari called. She said she met the famous Ash Ketchum."

"Wow! That guy is like her hero," Maya said grabbing her empty plate and heading towards the sink. Then grabbing her back pack that was by the door.

"Well I'll see you later mom! I'll call you when I get to Cinawood!"

Maya's mom just chuckled.

"It's to bad that her father isn't here to see this, but like usual he's gone for another of his kids."

Jylynx sighed and hopped on the window ceil.

Maya was running off to the forest known as Cinawood Route that connected to Route 1 and 2. It's also known for one of the worlds biggest trees.

Maya happily walked through the forest with a big happy step like there was a song in her head.

Giving a little groove through the forest Maya couldn't help herself as she got towards route.

"Ahhh!"

A scream came from the a old space nearby that caught Maya's attention.

Maya started to walk towards it and found a large building.

Two people that was a red head and a guy with blue hair. Both of them had a red R on their chests.

A Meowth was being taken away by some people with blue suits and white.

"Guys! Come on we had some good times! Give me one more chance!"

"We already gave you a chance, and now we are giving you to these scientist," the red head said calmly.

The blue hair guy nodded with a red bird like robin on his shoulder known as Melentos.

Maya watched as those two left on jet packs as the poor talking Meowth struggled as the Scientist took him inside the building.

Maya hated abusive people.

Time for a rescue mission, Maya thought as she turned from her hidding place and went towards the building.

For some reason getting in was the easy part.

Looking what was in there was the hard part. Thousands upon thousands of Pokemon were in glass cages. Each of them were attatched to some kind of machine that was in the middle.

"Wow, this is weird," Maya commented.

Meanwhile...

Meowth was thrown into a glass cage with another Pokemon.

"Hey! Let me out."

'Keep on yelling that I'm sure they will definitely let you out,' said a voice.

Meowth jumped to see a dog like pokemon laying there staring at him.

He was a dark brown with a Staraptor shape thing on his head. His eyes were a dark yellow and he didn't seem interested in Meowth.

"Hey I've never seen your kind before," Meowth said surprised.

'Well welcome to the Mirror Region we are famous for numerous different Pokemon,' he said stretching.

"Mirror? Hmm... never heard of it before."

'Well doesn't surprise me. It's kind of hard to get here.'

"Ok, I'm Meowth by the way."

'Pika. I'm Pika.'

Meowth's eyebrow went up.

'Yeah I know it's a weird name for a Pokemon.'

Meowth chuckled as they talked a little more.

Meanwhile...

Maya was secretly exploring the place as more scientist came in and out. Of the place.

"Sir the machine is ready. We have to just make sure that when it starts no one of those Pokemon escape."

A tall man in a red suit looked over all the Pokemon and smiled.

Maya stared at them until one scientist said something.

"Anything else would you consider Mr. Maxie?"

The man turned around to reveal a slick smile on his face. ON his glasses was a mega stone that you would see in the Mirror region a lot.

"Do you have that one Pokemon?"

"Yes we do. It took longer than we expected but we caught him easily. To easily if you ask me."

Maxie raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain while we walk and talk."

What was the old Team Magma leader doing here?

Maya watched until they were gone while she decided to look for a control room or a security room.

Getting around this place was no easy task.

Especially with everyone grabbing different types.

Hang in there guys I'll get you out.

Maya sneeky walked by the cages and saw the Meowth before he was taken in.

"Hey your that talking Meowth," Maya said getting on her knees.

"Hey who are you?"

"I'm Maya Harper. I'm here to get you guys out," Maya said as she looked around.

"Did you guys here anything what are they going to do to you," Maya asked.

"Not really I asked this guy and he doesn't know either," Meowth said pointing towards Pika.

Pika kept his eyes on Maya who just nodded and looked around.

"Well I'm going to see what I can do to get you guys out," Maya said slowly getting into a crouh postion.

"Good luck," Meowth said.

"I'm going to need it."

Maya slowly walked around and headed towards were Maxie and a scientist were talking.

"... We do have it but we don't know what will happen if we transmit to the other Pokemon. I'm afraid if we do we might loose them."

"I don't care. If we at least get more than one I will be satisfied. Start the transtion in ten minutes."

What's going on, Maya thought. The large machine started to humm and there was a cry of pain somewhere in the room.

I got to destroy this machine, Maya thought.

She spotted a control pannel and a large screw driver.

Let's get this party started.

Meanwhile. . .

"Ladies and Gental Men, and Phil," said a scientist.

Team Galatic, Team Flare, and Team Plasma new leaders were waiting paitently.

"I present to you..."

A large bang came out of nowhere.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some . . . pest to tend to," said Giovanie with an evil smile. Behind him was Butch and Cassie with two new members.

"It's good to see you again Giovanie," said the scientist.

"You to Tim."

"Like I said before I present you . . . the machine!"

The lights that were turned off turned back on again to reveal the large machine and Maya with the very large wrench.

"What!? Who the heck are you?!"

"The person who's going to do destroy this thing!"

Before they could react the giant wrench came in contact with the machine and sparks flew while she rammed it.

"Stop her!"

Other scientist ran towards her.

They were to late because on the last swing the machine exploded.

As soon it did that the cage doors opened.

"Woohoo! We are free..."

Scientist all started to run towards Meowth and Pika.

'I would stand back if I were you,' Pika said walking over to the railing.

Meowth gave him a look but didn't question it when his fur started to spark.

He moved his head like charging and did a thunder shock on the metal shocking everyone on it besides Meowth who was still in the cage.

'Alright lets go!'

Meanwhile . . .

"Come on guys lets go," Maya yelled towards the Pokemon.

She pressed a button that opened two giants doors and everyone ran out.

"Get them! Forget the other pokemon get that one that we need!"

The teams looked eachother and nodded and left.

"She seemed . . . intersting," commented Commander Jupiter.

"Indeed. I hope that new Pokemon will bring Gehtist back," commented a Sage.

"Lets just hope this works," said Giovanni.

Meanwhile . . .

Got run, got run run run, got run, Maya thought while running with hundred of other Pokemon.

Maya was running next to Pika and Meowth.

As the scientist chased them they caught a few but realesed them.

"Get back here you Twerp," one yelled.

"What does that even mean," Maya yelled back.

"There getting closer!"

"Your not helping Meowth!"

'Your not helping a lot either!'

"Ok that's it!"

Maya skidded to a stop and turned around.

"If you want to get to them you have to get through me!"

They all stopped encluding the Pokemon.

"Ha ha, what does a small child have that we don't? Go ahead show us your Pokemon," said a scientist.

Maya's face went pale.

"You don't have one do you?"

"No I don't."

They all made a weird stance and fell to the ground.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously," Maya said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well then this is going to be easy. Charizard Flame Thrower!"

The scientist threw out a Pokeball to reveal a large dragon orange and white Pokemon.

A large flames came out towards Maya.

Pika's eyes went wide and stepped out infront and used Protect.

As soon it disapeared Pika's eyes widened.

There were many scientist and he started to tremble.

"That's the one grab him!"

Pika's eyes then started to turn a dark red.

He stopped shaking and the scinetist were about to jump on him when a large beam of electricity came out of it blasting the scientist off of him.

His eyes were still red after the blast and starred at the scientist.

It started to use quick attack then holding a thunderbolt the electricity came out and covered him in it. When he ran into the scientist he let it all out and they exploded and the blast sended everyone back ten feet.

Maya since she was the closest ran into a tree and got knocked out.

Meowth was thrown back and landed on his face.

The scientist were gone and Pika's eyes started to go back to normal but he was weak as he trembled.

'I hate it when I do that,' Pika mumbled.

"What the heck was that!"

'Long story Meowth.'

Meowth was about to ask another question when he notice Maya on the ground.

"Hey is she alright?"

Pika looked back at her and his ears went back like a dog.

'I don't think so . . .'

Meowth had a little worry look on his face.

"We should . . ."

'Let's find another person who can help,' Pika said running off into the forest.

"Hey! Wait!"

Right now . . .

"And thats what happened," Meowth said after explaining it to Ash and Pikachu.

"So where is this person right now," Ash asked.

"Over here," Meowth said as Pika was already heading towards Maya.

Ash was expecting Team Rocket when he was surprised when he found Maya.

"I thought you guys already left," Maya said as she tried to get up.

"Not until I get you to Cinawood," Meowth exclaimed.

Maya chuckled and noticed Ash.

"Hey your Ash Ketchum," Maya said.

"Yeah and your?"

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Maya Harper."

Ash nodded and helped Maya up.

"So why are you doing in the forest anyway without a Pokemon?"

"I was going to get one in Cinawood, but some scientist were doing something to these two and hundreds of more Pokemon," she explained.

Pika was looking down like he was guilty of something.

"Ok, then so were is Cinawood?"

An hour later they found a small Pokecenter in the woods.

"This is Gradener. It's a small town before Cinawood."

As they walked in they were greeted by Nurse joy.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you? And your pokemon?!"

"Heh, it's a long story."

Ash sat down with Pikachu and rubbed his eyes.

"Man what an eventful day huh buddy?"

Pikachu nodded in conformation.

All of the sudden a frog like Pokemon jumped on there table. This one was black and yellow. It flexed a little then jumped off.

"Who's that Pokemon?"

" Aquatoro! Come on! We need to . . ."

Ash reconized that voice anywhere.

"Brock!"

Brock came running towards them and heaved in tiredness.

"Ash! I see you made it to the Mirror Region! Good to see you buddy," Brock said catching his breathe.

"Hows it been with being a pokemon doctor?"

"Not a doctor yet. Just learning, remember?"

Ash chuckled a little bit then notice Maya Pika and Meowth coming out.

"Hey! Over here! Your alright."

"Yeah, just had a few scratches and stuff. I've had worse," Maya said nonchaluntly.

She and Brock noticed eachother.

"Hi, I'm Maya," she said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Brock."

They started to talk about what was going on and finally Ash asked something.

"So what are you going to do when you get your fist Pokemon?"

Maya imediately smiled.

"I'm heading straight for the Pokemon gym. It's in Salavdor Town," she said with a smile.

Ashes eyes got big.

"Same here! I'm heading for Cinawood for the professor."

"You guys know theres a gym there too?"

Ash and Maya turned their attention to Brock.

"Really? Then lets go there first! What kind of gym is it?"

"Electric," Maya answered not very confidently.

"Hey turn that frown upside down. We are definitely going to win it!"

Maya looked back at Brock who just shrugged.

"Alright then lets go!"

She automatically stood up and a pokeball fell out of her pocket.

"Hey were did you get a pokeball?"

"Hmm . . . oh this thing? That was a pokeball that my dad gave me when I was younger," she said but frowned when she said her dad.

"Is he like your hero?"

She kept her frown then put the pokeball away.

"He doesn't deserve that tittle," Maya said while wrinkling her nose.

Pika looked up at her and looked back were she put the Pokeball.

Pika jumped on her lap without warning and sat there.

"It seems that Pika likes you," Brock commented.

"Yeah it looks like that," Maya said petting Pika who flinched and then relaxed as she kept doing that.

"Maybe you should catch him," Meowth said.

Maya and Pika looked at Meowth then at eachother.

"What do you say Pika? Want to join me," Maya asked which Pika responded with a thought and a quick nodd.

"Ok, hope this still works," Maya said taking out the Pokeball.

She clicked it and it absorbed Pika and started to shake.

As soon as it pinged Pika came out of its' pokeball.

"Uh . . ."

"Pika says it will travel with ya but he's not going to be in a Pokeball," Meowth said.

"Ok fine with me. I caught a Pika," Maya said having Pika in her lap winking and putting out a peace sign.

"Alright time for dinner!"

Pika, Pikachu, and Meowth started to talk later that night.

"So thats what happened," Pikachu said.

"Yep, I thought we were a gonner. Until this guy decided to become super sayin. Speaking of which what happened back there?"

Pika just kept his head down and ate.

"Yeah and why did they specifically want you?"

Pika sighed and looked at his food.

"Ever heard of a Pokemon survivng Pokerust?"

(Oh snap! Maya's starter is Pika! Also . . . BROCK IS BACK! HE'S BACK AND IS STARTING WITH ASH AND MAYA! Sorry I liked Brock way better than the other companions that Ash traveled with. So Maya has some dad issues and you will actually meet her dad later on in the story. Fun fact I actually mad up this story when I was actually ten but stopped finishing it because half of it didn't make sense! I'm rewriting it because now I know a lot more on how to write. Thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cinawood City, Were Dreams never die.

They on a bridge that headed towards a huge City.

Ash, Brock, and Maya were heading towards the city. Pikachu was on Ashes shoulder, Crogunk was walking with them, and Pika was hanging around Maya. Meowth was on Maya's shoulder for the ride.

"Wow this is awesome! Look those people are on top of the bridge!"

They all looked to see five people on the middle of the bridge in the middle.

"Yeah! Maybe we can do that soon," Maya exclaimed.

Brock chuckled as they got towards the end of the bridge.

The city was huge and gorgeous.

There were pokemon everywhere.

"Excuse me we are looking for Professors Evergreen's," Ash asked.

"Of course. Down It's down the next street it's the very large building, with the Dratinis."

"Thanks," all three of them said.

Large building was an understatement. Burnt down building yeah that perfectly describes the building.

"What happened?"

"The place caught on fire while doing some reasearch on Littlelet. Turns out they get really aggressive when you a Plorti berry."

Maya and Brock face palmed themselves but with a very confused Ash.

"You miss the professor. She told me to give two people these," the person said giving Ash and Maya two box like Pokebexs.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet." Maya said looking at it then pointing it at Pika.

Pika, the Dingo Pokemon. This pokemon stores it's electricity in its fur and can control the shocks it can go through.

"Cool," Maya said and then looked back at Ash who also had a smile.

"So where's the gym then?"

The person got pale along with Maya.

"Huh, that's down the street. To your left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks! Come on Pikachu!"

As Ash ran towards the gym Maya had a pain look on her face.

"Whats the matter? It's like you seen a ghost?"

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into," Maya said and walked towards Ash was heading.

The gym was actually pretty small. The building looked normal and without the badge symbol you couldn't even tell if it was.

Inside they were greeted by a field that was really rocky. On the other side was a Pikachu who was sleeping soundly.

This Pikachu looked a lot older and higher in level than Ashes Pikachu and seemed more relaxed.

"Hello anyone here," Ash called.

The Pikachu woke up sleepily and looked at them surprised.

It turned it's head to the side and blinked and looked behind it and ran off.

"That was weird," Maya comneted.

"YEOW!"

Sparks flew out of nowhere and a yelp could be heard.

A girl about fithteen came out of the room with spiky hair.

"Thanks Bolt I needed a thunderbolt," she grumbled.

She had yellow hair and a little bit on the chubby side. She was wearing a green tank top and blue overalls. As she straightened her hair it was like a medium style and was more of a yellow and orange. Her eyes were a slight green.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yeah we're here for a Pokemon battle for our first badge," Ash answered.

The girl went pale.

"Um ok. How do you expect to battle me with another Pikachu?"

Ashes jaw dropped with Maya's and Brocks.

"Your the gym leader?"

"Yeah, you never seen a girl gym leader or are you just plain stupid?"

"What," Ash asked angrily.

The girl shrugged.

"But I will accept your down bad challenge. Bolt you ready," she asked.

Bolt nodded and they both headed towards the other part of the field while Ash did the same.

A ref all of the sudden apeared who also seemed to have been thunderbolted.

"This is a one on one battle between the challenger... um... whats your name?"

"Ash. Ash Ketchum," Ash said looking for a reaction from the gym leader, but all she did was roll her eyes.

"Alright Ash Ketchum and the Gym Leader Kendall. Begin!"

"Pikachu use Eletro ball!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow while an electric ball started to form

Kendall sighed and shook her head. "Bolt quick attack," she said like the battle was already boring.

Bolt lit up and ran charged at Pikachu. As Electro ball hit Quick attack it did nothing as Bolt ran into Pikachu.

As Bolt skidded back with no damage and Pikachu flew back taking more damage.

"Wow this things weak. Bolt use Iron tail."

Bolt's tail started to turn into a grey color like metal and landed a direct hit on Pikachu and Pickachu flew back.

"Seriously? Pathetic. Bolt use . . ."

"Kendall Admition Schmidt," a loud voice boomed before themselves.

A woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stared back at Kendall. She was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"What are you doing? You're not the gym leader and why are you battling this person," she said.

She then turned to the ref.

"Why are you letting her battle? And what happened to your hair?"

They all stared in shock.

"Huh, I'm the real Gym Leader Tinna. This is my pupil Kendall and she isn't supposed to be battling."

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Hi I'm Brock and this is Crogunk."

"Hello I'm Maya and this is Pika and Meowth."

"Sup," Meowth said.

"Nice to meet you all," she said. Then one of her pokeballs open to reveal a bigger Pika with a red streak in it's hair on the top of his Staraptor hair due.

"Wow who's that Pokemon?"

Pikalan the Large Dingo Pokemon: The evolution of Pika. This Pokemon has enough electricity to power a whole city. They like to travel in packs and will attack if one member gets hurt. Approach with extreme caution.

Pika and Pikalan stared at each other.

"I am so sorry. Kendall likes picking on every trainer that comes in here. Though I'm surprised that no one warned you about me."

They all then looked sheepishly.

"Anyway I'm sorry to tell you this but you need all seven badges to battle me."

Pikalan nodded in agreement.

"The next gym is in Salvador Town, but I suggest heading towards the best place for ice cream first. It's just down the street. There's a lot of more stuff to do besides battling," she said.

"Thanks," Ash said while walking out with Brock and Maya.

"As for you . . ."

Maya, Pika, and Meowth ran down the street.

"Come on guys! Let's go!"

"Alright lets go," Ash cheered and ran with her with Brock right behind them.

Once in the ice cream shop Ash sat down at a table thinking about something.

"You ok Ash," Brock asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen you this down," Meowth said.

"I'm alright just a little tired."

"Ash you got to try this ice cream," Maya exclaimed.

Ash looked at it and it was a vinilla with colorful sprinkles.

Ash took the ice cream as Maya sat right next to him giving the others their ice cream.

Meowth looked down to be surprised at getting ice cream. Usually Jessie, him and James fought over who got ice cream if they got some.

Brock loved the ice cream here. He got lucky with coming here. He's traveling with Ash because . . .

Flash Back . . .

"Brock you've been here for almost eight weeks now and you are doing terrific! I haven't seen a student move so fast in school!"

Brock nodded with Crogunk and Chansey.

Chansey was the biggest help with his classes.

"But I am sorry to say that we need you to learn more about the different doctors. There's at least twelve different types. We need to know which one you would like to become before we continue."

Brock was kind of confused as to why but he didn't argue.

He left Chansey there to learn more on healing and left with Crogunk.

He caught Aquatoro on his way to Victory road.

End of Flash Back . . .

Brock chuckled after remebering how he caught Aquatoro.

"Professor Evergreen!"

They all turned to see a woman in her sixties walk in with a box.

"Yes, yes everybody I am ok. Can I just get some ice cream with sprinkles I'm Pooped," she said sitting by a table by Ash and his friends.

"So your Professor Evergreen?"

She nodded and opened an eye.

"Who asking?"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Hi I'm Brock nice to meet you."

"I'm Maya..."

"Awe! Your one of the kids I'm supposed to give a starter to!"

She opened the box and took out a Pokeball.

"This is Plati the water type!"

She threw it out to reveal the same one that Trinity had and yawned.

"Cool," Maya said.

"This is Flickicet. The fire type!"

She threw the pokeball out to reveal a small cat like pokemon who looked around all shyly. It was a yellow and orange strypes with a orange bandanda.

"Looking really good," Maya said.

"And Finally Gelecric. The Grass type!"

A small turtle pokemon came out and landed on the table. It looked around and snorted. IT was completely green with small mushrooms on it's back.

"Wow that Pokemon looks really good," Brock said.

"So Maya who will it be?"

Maya looked at the three Pokemon and thought for a second.

"I'll pick... Plati," Maya said.

"Good choice. Here are your pokeballs since you already got a Pokedex here are you're five Poke balls."

Maya took them and smiled the took out the Pokedex.

Plati, the Platypus Pokemon. It likes to swim under water to get grass in it. It's very territorial and will attack anyone who goes into it's territory.

"Cool," Maya said then taking back Plati in her Pokeball.

"Have a great day," Professor Evergreen said as they left.

"Well that was cool," Maya said licking her ice cream with Pika on her shoulder.

"Yeah so were's the next gym?"

"Hmm... The next one should be in Cinawood forest. It seems to be half a days walk to the next town," Brock said checking his Pokenav.

"Sweet! Lets go," Ash yelled then started running towards the nearest route.

"I wonder if he knows thats the wrong route."

"I'll go get him," Maya said chasing after Ash.

While running he didn't notice someone coming out of the next street.

These two ran into eachother and fell.

"Ou! Hey watch were you are going," The kid said.

"Not my fault," Ash said quickly gettig up.

The kid was Ashes age. He had red hair and green eyes. He wore a black vest and blue pants and a white t- shirt.

"You were running towards me so it was definitely your fault," he said.

"Guys calm down! Even your Meganium agrees," Maya said running towards them.

The kids Meganiums head stook out behind him.

"Your from Johto," Brock asked catching up with them.

The red head looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah got in the top three." He then turned to Ash.

"You also must be in one of the highest trainer classes. I'm Silver this is my partner Meganium," he said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," Ash said.

"I'm Maya this is my partner Pika."

"Hi I'm Brock. Nice to meet ya. Can you help us for a second. We are looking Cinawood Forest gate can you tell us were it is?"

"Yeah it's about two blocks down from here to the left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks! Nice to meet you!"

Ash, Brock, and Maya ran towards the gate while Silver smiled a little bit.

"Remember Max Maganium? Yeah she reminds me of her to. Alright lets go get some of that famous ice cream!"

(Silver's back baby! He'll be one of Ashes rivals. Also Plati will evolve. Don't worry. Ash will get one of the starters but I haven't decided which one yet. Also thursday is the last day for the Unavo starters. It's on my Bio so look there. Thanks for reading!)

Next Chapter: New region new Pokemon!. . .

Ash tries to catch his first Pokemon in the Mirror region, but these pokemon are a lot tougher to catch than usual. Then he meets a wild prankster Pokemon

Chapter 6: If dogs can fly

Chapter 7: Gym of Birds: Part 1 Ashes Battle

Chapter :8 Gym of Birds: Part 2 Maya's Battle

Chapter 9: Two Clashes collide


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Region New Pokemon!

"Go Pokeball!"

Ash threw a pokeball to a small like bird pokemon with colorful feathers and a long beak.

1 . . .

2 . . .

A white flash shoot the pokemon out and landed on a branch. It looked back at Ash and then flew away.

"Grr. . .

Maya was sitting with Pika and Plati who were having a small conversation.

"You want to try somewhere else?"

Ash just nodded and headed towards were Brock who was fixing up lunch.

"Still nothing," Brock asked.

"Yeah, that smells really good Brock," Maya said.

Brock smiled and handed them a sandwich.

"Don't worry Ash you'll catch one soon," Brock said passing him a plate.

"Yeah I guess so," Ash said.

Meanwhile a few trees down . . .

"Come back here you thief!"

A small bat like pokemon flew from tree to tree as it took a bottle of Pokemon food.

This Pokemon had brown fur and large eyes. It's wings were small but seemed to fly pretty well. It spotted Ash and the group.

The pokemon ran into Ash and they both fell on the ground.

"Hey what was that . . ."

The brown bat Pokemon snickered and flew on his head like he was his trainer.

"HEY YOU! Stop having your stupid Blankitish from stealing Pokemon food!"

Ash and the others looked towards a boy about Ashes age running towards them. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white shirt with the Pokemon logo on it and wore black pants.

"Sorry this pokemon isn't mine," Ash said as Blankitish sat on his head.

"Well it looks like he is," said the boy.

One of his pokeballs poped out and stood a Charmander who had his arms crossed.

"Well he isn't."

There was a long stare down between them until the pokemon flew to rhe ground and started to talk to the others.

"Fine if he isn't yours . . ."

"I want to catch it! Charmander use ember!"

Charmander brought his head back with his mouth open and thrust it forward and tiny like flames came out and almost hitted Blanktish but instead hited Plati. Plati turned towards him and used water gun on him.

Charmander dodged, barely, and landed.

"Hey what was that for," Maya asked getting up.

"Sorry still working on aiming."

Blanktish then gave a smug look and flew away.

"Hey come back here," Ash and that kid yelled at the same time.

"Oh boy lets see whats going on," Maya said returning Plati and Pika jumping on her shoulder with Meowth.

Meanwhile...

"Come back here!"

As Ash and the boy ran the Blanktish was eating the Pokemon food while flying.

"Man its fast," Ash commented as he took out his Pokedex.

Blanktish: the short winged Pokemon. This Pokemon lives in groups in larges sizes. If you mess with one of the flock you will mess with the whole flock.

"Wow this guy sounds awesome," Ash exclaims as they run towards the pokemon who all of the sudden drops the food.

Well in this case the empty can of food.

"Hey!"

'Come and catch me you stupid humans,' the small Blanktish said.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Charmander Ember!"

It's wings then started to glow and started to flap fastly to make two large tornado like things that were flung at them.

Both Pokemon flew back and landed on their backs, but both attacks hitted Blanktish.

"Pikachu are you alright?"

"Charmander hang in there!"

Both getting up but were nocked down with Blanktish wing attack and flew up into a tree, and sat down mocking the two trainers.

It didn't even notice Maya coming around the corner.

"Wow he tough," Ash comented while noticing it didn't even have a scratch on him

"These guys are known to have the best defense in Mirror. Not really surprisingly," said the other kid.

The Blanktish just smirked and then opened it's mouth and waves of energey went through and hit Pikachu and he flew back.

"Charmander use ember again!"

Easily dodging it Blanktish flew down and it's wings started to glow, and flew straight for Charmander.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Out of nowhere a yellow shock of light hitted Blanktish and threw it back.

"Ok Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

A bright light came out of Pickachu as he sprinted towards Blanktish and directly hitted him.

"Okay go pokeball!"

1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

Ping!

Ash stared at it for a second and then cheered.

"Cool! I caught a Blanktish," Ash said holding Blanktishes pokeball up.

"Hey! That's not fare! I was trying to catch it too! You can't just do that!"

Ash looked him a little confused.

"How about we battle for it," he said taking out a poke-ball.

"Sure! I'm Ash by the way," Ash said.

"Harvey, and this is my partner Yamon," a large dog with black spots, green fur, and pointy ears came out, but the most noticable feature was the large bat like wings on its back.

(Hey guys and gals. So Ash caught a pokemon and we met one of his rivals Harvey and two new Pokemon. Blanktish is based on a Fruit Bat and is a flying and normal but with really good defenses. Blanktish is going to be the one who's going to take a lot of hits. Also you might seem him being used a lot in the first gym. Hint hint. Wink wink. Anyway you'll see all of them getting more character later. Thanks for reading!)

Next Chapter: Ash battles with Harvey. A trainer who has a flying dog who is quicker than Pikachu. Can Ash beat this trainer? Can Maya learn something from this battle? Can Brock keep the peace between the others while they watched? Can this writer break the fourth wall? Probably not. Fine out in the next chapter!

Chapter 7: Gym of Birds: Part 1 Ashes Battle

Chapter :8 Gym of Birds: Part 2 Maya's Battle

Chapter 9: Two Clashes collide

Chapter 10: Really old Friend and old Pokemon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: If Dogs can Fly

"This battle will be with Ash and Pikachu vs Harvey and Yunon! Begin!"

"OK Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

A bright bolt came out of Pikachu's body and headed straight towards Yumon.

"Yumon use quick attack to dodge it!"

Yumon started to glow while sprinting and dodged it easily dodged it and landed a hit on Pikachu.

"You alright Pikachu," Ash yelled as Pikachu got up.

"Ok use electro ball!"

"Wing attack," Harvey said and Yumon jumped up and flew up using it's large wings as it flew down it's wings started to glow and headed straight towards Pikacu.

"Pikachu use quick attack!"

As light surrounded Pikachu as he sprinted the battle seemed to just get started.

Meanwhile . . .

"Hey Jolteon did you hear that," a girl asked with a light blue shirt and skinny jeans on asked.

Her Jolteon looked at her then looked back were the noise was coming from.

"Probably a battle. Come on we better get to town before grandma decides to do something stupid again," she said as she left.

Back at the battle . . .

"Pikachu Electro ball!"

"Yumon use air slash!"

Maya sat on a log while those two battle bringing everything in. That was one of the good things having a photographic memory. She basically remebers everything.

But sometimes she wishes she can forget some things.

Pika watched as those two battle watching with great interest. It was going to have a gym battle and since Pikachu was a lot more experienced he wanted to know everything.

Plati starred down the flying Pokemon who in her opinion looked weird. She really wanted to battle. That was one thing that she wanted to do.

Meowth stared as he watched as Ash battled. He was surprised that he didn't win the Pokemon league. Yeah top three is good but he knew he wanted to battle Diantha.

Everyone was brought back to the battle when the battle was put to a hault.

"Both sides are unable to battle! This ends with a draw!"

"That was a nice battle! Hope we do another one soon!"

"Yeah and next time I will win!"

"Yeah well good luck then," Ash yelled as they walked towards the next town.

(Ok this was short but I wanted to get some character development between Maya and her two Pokemon. Also that other girl is another one of my Oc's. There's going to be here and and at least one more that's going to travel with Ash. And the last one is going to be fun to write! Also how did you guys like Harvey? He was a little hard to write because I wanted a smart mouth kind of character in here. He is also going to be one of Ashes rivals. Thanks for reading!)

Next Chapter: Ash and the gang meet the gym leader Harmony. Who's gym is a fly type. Ash is up first and they are battling on a tower were flying types. Can Ash beat her with Pikachu and her pokemon? Cam he stop Blanktish being a show off? Probably not about Blanktish.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Gym of Birds: Part 1 Ashes Battle

Ashes face went pale like his friends. The gym was a large tower like thing with thousands of flying types going around.

That would be a long fall, Maya thought watching a birds flying.

"Can I help you," said a man with a bald head and a white shirt.

"Yeah we are here to challenge the gym leader," Ash said.

"Oh your looking for Harmony! She's in the gym," he said pointing at the tower making everyones sweat drop.

"Thats the gym?!"

"Yep good luck!"

"Come on Ash lets go!"

Maya, Pika, and Meowth ran into the tower.

"Maya wait up," Ash called as he chased after Maya followed by Brock.

A man in a brown jacket had clips on them and looked at Maya and Ash.

"You here to for the gym?"

They both nodded.

"Then your going to need these," he said showing them the lines.

A few minutes later they were in harnesses and were slowly climbing up the tower.

Ash was first, Maya was second and Brock stayed on the ground since he wasn't a challenger.

Pika was on Mya's shoulder and kept his eyes infront so he didn't have to look down.

Meowth for some reason was also following them.

"You good Maya," Ash asked as they scooted amounge the edge.

"Great were almost there just one more jump and we will be there.

Meowth looked puzzled as he saw the jump a human can definetly make it. A Pokemon not really.

"Ok lets go!"

Ash imediately got on the small platform on after he jumped and moved back for Maya.

"Ok my turn."

Maya backed up a little bit and did a quick run and jumped barely grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up.

Meowth swallowed and did the same thing. Barely making it by a smidged.

"You alright Meowth?"

"Yeah just go without me," Meowth said huffing.

As they turned there sweat dropped as they saw the battle field.

The whole place was meant for an aireal battle. If used a pokemon who couldn't fly they had to jump on small metal patches in the roof.

On the other side there was a woman with red bobed hair and black tips on the end. She had Green eyes and black eye shadow. She wore a blue and green white aireal suit.

"Welcome challengers! I bid hello to you and your pokemon here! My name is Harmony and I will be your first gym battle! Now who wants to battle me first?"

"I'll go first," Ash said stepping forward.

Maya stepped back as Ash got into the trainer box.

"Ok, do you have two pokemon?"

Ash nodded.

"Ok, George will you?"

"This will be a two vs two battle! The battle will be done when both on one side are unable to battle! Please pick your first Pokemon!"

"Pikachu your up!"

"Plinkdoe your up!"

A pink large bird came out with yellow wings on the inside. It had black spotts on it's body and three feathers on it's head.

"Wow who's that Pokemon?"

Plinkdoe: the raptor pokemon. When alone this pokemon will attack if threatened. This pokemon likes to take on challengers that are way stronger than them.

"Cool, a flying and fairy," Maya said putting her Pokedex away.

"Ok this is a battle between Ashes Pikachu and Harmonies Plinkdoe! Begin!"

"Pikachu let start things with off with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu brought his arms in while his cheeks started to spark. As he let it out a large yellow thunderbolt came out.

"Plinkdoe use Aireal Ace!"

Plinkdoes large wings started to glow and it flew up high and dove down quickly dodging Pikachus Thunderbolt.

"Uh, Pikachu use electo ball!"

" Plinkdoe use Magment rush!"

Pikachus tail started to glow and fill with light and head straight for the end of it's tail and formed a ball. For Plinkdove metal like balls surrounded Plinkdove while it used Aireal Ace.

As soon as the electro ball came off Plinkdove just smiled.

"Plinkdove now!"

Plinkdove then shoot the small balls forward as the electro ball came towards it hitting it and making it explode.

After some of the smoke cleared Plinkdove came down with an Aireal Ace giving a staight on hit on Pikachu knocking it back a few ways barely missing a platform.

"You ok Pikachu?!"

Pikachu nodded getting up.

"Ash you got to use the platforms to your advantage," Maya cried out.

Ash looked at the platforms that were scattered around the battle field. All different shapes and sizes and definitely hard to tell which one was a good spot to land on. Some had crevesses and hooks on the bottom.

That gave Ash an idea.

"Pikachu use Iron tail and don't stop!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow and showed like metal and started to swing at Plinkdove.

"Plinkdove Magment Rush!"

Plinkdove did the same thing with its wings and and as Pikachu tried to hit her he just hit the small magments.

'Come on think Ash,' Ash thought as Pikachu just kept using Iron tail.

"Plinkdove use Airslash!"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail," Ash yelled.

The Iron tail clided with Airslash and exploded and flew Pikachu back. Barely making to a platform using a crevess to stop the after blast.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Plinkdove use Magment rush!"

"No you don't Pikachu electro ball!"

As soon as it did that Electro hit Magment rush thats when Ash had a chance.

And he took it.

"Pikachu Iron tail now!"

"Plinkdove use Aireal Ace!"

Both collided with a lot of force and when the dust was gone both Pokemon were nocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers choose your last Pokemon!"

"Blanktish," Ash and Harmony both said at the same time.

Harmonies Blanktish was different. Hers was black and gold with red dots on it's stomache.

Both Blanktish glared at eachother with so much force that it made Harmonies smirk.

"Begin!"

"Blanktish Wing attack," Ash yelled.

"Blanktish use LiveWire," Harmony yelled.

Harmonies Blanktish started to spin and showed wires wrapping around its body and threw itself at Ashes Blanktish.

When they collided Harmony smirked as Ashes Blanktish went under a platform.

"Using the whole battlefeild I see. Good strategy. Blanktish follow the other one!"

As Harmonies Blanktish followed down Ashes their trainers box and down the next level.

"Ok Blanktish use wing attack," Ash yelled.

"Blanktish get up close and use Crunch," Harmony yelled throwing her right hand out.

"Blanktish dodge it using the old metal as cover!"

Ashes Blanktish dodged it and flew behind some metal.

"You don't get pass us that fast. Blanktish use Necro Ball!"

A small ball that started to form infront of Harmonies Blanktish that started to glow.

"Not on my watch! Blanktish Wing attack now!"

All of the sudden Ashes Blanktish flew down from below and landed an attack on Blanktish.

"Not on my watch! Necro Ball one more time!"

"Blanktish use Super Sonic!"

Waves after waves of sound came out of Ashes Blanktish mouth and landed a direct hit on Harmonies.

They were strong enough to push the Necro ball back and hit Harmonies Blanktish.

When the dust disapeared. Harmonies Blanktish was nocked out.

"Blanktish is unable to battle. Ashes Blanktish is the winner!"

Ash jumped up and down as Blanktish flew back doing back flips in the air.

"Here you go the Aireal Badge," Harmony said giving him a badge that was a blue wing with small stripes on it.

"Yes! I got a Aireal Badge," Ash yelled and put the badge up while Pikachu and Blanktish jumped in the front.

Harmony nodded and walked over to a box and grabbed two new ones.

"I guess your the next Pokemon who wants to battle," Harmony asked.

Maya nodded and grabbed Plati's Pokeball.

"Well then... Show me what you got!"

(Ok Ash won his first gym battle, and Maya's next! Since they are both going to be in the Pokemon league I thought it would be better if the gym leader had two different Pokemon. Next also Ashes Unova starter will becoming soon. Haven't decided wich one though. So next time, Maya's gym battle! Thanks for reading!)

Necro Ball: Steel type: 60 damage, and 100 acuracy

Next Chapter: Gym of the Birds Part 2: Maya' Battle

Maya's battle starts with a rocky start. With Ash trying to keep encouraging and a really unstable platforms can Maya win this battle? Will Meowth somehow help?

Chapter 9: Two Clashes collide

Chapter 10: Old friends New Problems

Chapter 11: The Old Elite Four

Chapter 12: Redemption


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Gym of the Birds Part 2: Maya's Battle

Guest: Ehh. . . Serena might be a maybe. I haven't decided yet. But Ash will have a new love intrest from a old friend he knew before Serena. You'll meet her later.

Also sorry for the mess up chapter reviews at the end of each chapter. GOt a little ahead of myself. I hope you guys like this chapter. And tell me what you guys thought of the gym battles!

"This will be a two on two battle between Maya the challenger and Harmony the Gym leader! Please choose your first Pokemon!"

"Urio, your up!"

A small bird Pokemon with a black jacket and a red stomache came out. It had a sharp hair do on its head.

"Wowe whats that pokemon?"

Urio: the small twig Pokemon. This pokemon might be small but likes is known to be very nice to its team members.

"Cool," Ash said putting his Pokedex away.

"Hmm . . . Pika you ready to go?"

Pika nodded with a smug look on his face.

"Alright Pika your up!"

The ref looked around and nodded.

"Begin!"

"Pika tackle lets go!"

Pika started to sprint towards Urio.

"Urio use peck!"

Urio's beak started to glow and headed straight for Pika. When they collided they both flew back but Pika barely landed on a platform.

"Urio use wing attack!"

"Pika use double team!"

Pika splitted into eight clones which were on platforms.

"Ugh leer!"

"Pika use tackle!"

All of the Pika's charged towards Urio and one tackled it to the ground.

When the smoke cleared Urio had it's eyes closed.

"Urio is unable to battle! Harmony choose your last Pokemon!"

"Good job Urio. You did what I wanted. I see that your strong like your friend. I want to see if you got any stratgeties for this one. Go Orean!"

A large bird pokemon with rocks behind it's neck and down it's back making a t on it's wings. Completely black with red feet and dark blood shoot eyes. It was kind of intimidating.

Orean: the raptor Pokemon. This Pokemon is strong enough to take on it's own oppoments and are know to take down Charizards with their strong move sets and fast demerner.

Ashes Blanktish poped out of it's pokeball and narrowed it's eyes at Orean.

"This will be a battle between Pika and Orean. Begin!"

"Orean Rock Tomb lets go."

"Pika use tackle lets go!"

Pika sprinted down the battle field and jumped about to tackle it when a rock pinned him to a platform and he fell.

"Orean use rock tomb one more time!"

Orean flew up and made it wings big and the rocks on its back and neck came off and were thrown at Pika

"Pika try to get out!"

Pika started to struggle but it was too late.

"Pika is unable to battle! Maya choose you're last Pokemon!"

Maya took out Pika's Pokeball and was about to call it when Pika just started to walk back.

Pursing her lips she beant down and started to pet him. He flinched but relaxed as she pet him.

"Good job buddy. Lets finish this with a bang."

Maya turned towards Harmony and they both locked eyes.

"I see this is you're first gym battle. I never seen a Pika with that much speed and power. It's too bad it has to end like this."

"I'm not out yet! Come on out Plati!"

Plati came out and looked at the large rock flying type and smirked

"Begin!"

"Urio use Wing Attack!"

Urio's wings started to glow and flew down towards Plati.

"Plati use Water gun on the ground to throw yourself in the air!"

A powerful water gun was pushed upwards and was thrown high.

"Urio use swift lets go!"

"Plati use Water gun!"

Both attacks eachother and smoke appeared.

"Rock Tomb Urio!"

"No you don't! Plati jump onto the rocks while they come down like a staircase!"

As mutiply rocks came down Plati dodged and started to climb the rocks that some were still in the sky.

"Ok now use water gun when your close!"

That took about a few seconds and a powerful water gun hit Urio, but Plati missed a platform and fell.

"Plati!"

A they all looked down they saw that Plati was on the a broken beam on the next floor.

"You good?"

Plati nodded as the trainer platforms went down to next level.

"Ok Plati use the beams and use tackle!"

Plati then started to jump to beam to beam going really fast.

"Urio use Wing attack!"

A smile apeared on Mayas face.

"Pika use Water gun now!"

Pika brought it's head back and shoot a lot of mount of water and hit Urio in the face, and pushing him against the bars.

After the attack was finish they Urio had his eyes closed and K.O.

"Urio is unable to battle! That means Plati, Pika, and Maya are the winners!"

"We did it," Maya said as Plati jumped back in here trainer box and high fived Pika.

Ash was jumping up and down when they reached the bottom.

"Well here you go Maya the Aireal Badge."

Maya excitedly grabbed the badge and smiled.

"I got the gym badge," Maya yelled and excitedly brought the badge in the air as Pika and Plati jumped infront of her.

"The next gym is in Mandrake Town. I suggest a lot more training. There's also a pokemon contest over there too."

They all nodded and waved goodbye and headed towards the next gym.

(How did you guys like Maya's gym battle. So every battle will have two parts for Maya and Ash. Both of there battles will have different pokemon for the gym leader. There next traveling person will becoming here soon. Also please tell me what I can do better. I really want to learn how to write these kind of stories. Thanks for reading!)

Next Chapter: Two Clashes collide

In the next route Ashes Blanktish starts a fight with Maya's Plati since they want to see who is more higher level in the group. After getting out of hand they accidently hit a wild pokemon who blames Plati for the attack, and a battle insues.

Chapter 10: Old friends New Problems

Chapter 11: The Old Elite Four

Chapter 12: Redemption

Chapter 13: Meet Unova team!

Chapter 14: Unova Vs Mirror


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Two Clashes Collide

Maya could not stop staring at her first gym badge.

It was her first step in the Mirror region and she couldn't help but smile.

"You seem to be happy," Brock commented.

"Yeah I just won my first badge I can't help it!"

Ash was just looking at the lake they were at and smiled.

"Hey how about we do some fishing?"

"Yeah great idea! Come on out guys," Maya said throwing her pokeball in her hand.

"You two Blanktish!"

Plati and Blanktish looked at eachother and then rolled their eyes and walked around.

"Ok come on Pika. Let's see if we can get that legendary water pokemon!"

"There's a ledgendary water Pokemon?"

"Yeah! It says it will only come if there trainers with pure hearts! Come on lets go!"

Maya brought out an really old fishing rod and threw the lure into the lake.

Ash did the same as Maya.

Meanwhile. . .

"So what do you want to do," Meowth asked Plati and Blanktish.

'Don't know you guys want to pratice battle," Blanktish suggested.

'Nah I think I don't want to battle something like you,' Plati said flashing her tail up like it was a dissing Blanktish.

'What do you mean that you don't want to battle something like me,' Blanktish asked flashing his wings.

'Your not that tuff and it shows it. You act like it but from the fight for the badge it seems that your a flighter and don't like taking hits.'

'Oh I'll show you who can't take hits,' Blanktish jumped up and used wing attack.

Plati dodged and used tackle making Blanktish fly forward. Blanktish quickly turned around and used growled. Plati just jumped and used water gun having Blanktish dodge easily, but it landed a hit somewhere in the forest.

'WHAT THE HELL!"

They all turned towards a small like bear that black and with a white v shape stripe on his chest and went around his back. He had brown muzzle and brown fur around his eyes. His tail was small and bushy and he looked like he could bite your hand off.

'Ok who attacked me,' a female voiced growled.

This made every one gulp.

'That would be me,' Plati said stepping foreward.

'Well watch where you going pin head.'

'Who are you calling pin head? Fur face.'

'Wow they really have some bad insults,' Blanktish commented.

"Come on girls it was an accident. Plati just say your sorry please?"

'Why would I say sorry to this peace of . . .'

Meanwhile . . .

"Got anything Ash," Maya asked as she threw a snack to Pika.

"Not even a bite you?"

"No, not . . ."

BAM!

Maya was shoved into the water by Plati getting shoved into her.

"Plati what was that . . ."

The bear was standing over them.

"Who's that Pokemon," Ash said taking out his Pokedex.

Beaboa: The thief Pokemon. These pokemon are very aggressive and can bite through anything from wood to steal.

Maya and Ash gulped but Plati just jumped up and used water gun at it.

It easily dodged it and it's claws started to glow red and became bigger and started to swing at him.

"Plati use the water to dodge it!"

Plati dove under water barely missing the attack but Bearboa landed on a rock in the water.

"Plati use water gun lets go!"

Plati jumped up at the water and gave Bearboa a huge water gun. Bearboa then used the same move and slashed through the water.

"Wow he's tough," Ash commented.

"Yeah and she's fast," Maya said with a smile.

"Ok Plati tackle!"

Plati jumped out of the water and tackled her into the water.

"Plati use water gun under the water!"

'With pleasure.'

They could barely see it but a shoot of water came out of know where and landed a hit on Bearboa.

"GO Pokeball!"

Maya through the pokeball and a red light apeared and got Bearboa and started to shake.

1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

Ping!

"Yeah! I caught a Bearboa!"

As she unleashed Bearboa it went straight after Plati.

"I guess they won't get a long," Ash said.

"I think so."

"Lunchtime!"

(Ok so Maya caught another Pokemon! If you haven't geussed it Bearboa is based on the Tamsailen Devil. Bearboa and Plati will have a rival thing. Bearboa is also a dark type. Next chapter you will meet the next Oc and Ashes new love intrest. Sorry for all the Aurashippers out there. I'm not a big fan of Serena so sorry. But she will make a scene later. And I mean a good scene. Thanks for reading!)

Next Chapter: Old Friends New Problems

After finding a apple orchid Ash meets a friend he knew even before Serena. After meeting also Maya's grandma's it also turns out they are both kind of crazy. And when I mean crazy I mean in a good way.

Chapter 11: The Old Elite Four

Chapter 12: Redemption

Chapter 13: Meet Unova team!

Chapter 14: Unova Vs Mirror: Ashes gym battle

Chapter 15: Mega Evelution Arch 1 : Alain Vs. Kari

Chapter 16: Nats Bad Blood: Maya's gym battle


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Old Friends New Problems

"Wow look at all these orchirds," Maya exclaimed looking at the large tree's.

"Yeah and look how far they go," Meowth said on Maya's right shoulder and Pika on the left.

"It says there are two big orchards in the Mirror region. The brouchure says that this one is the biggest and the oldest out of all of them," Brock said looking at a piece of paper.

Ash was thinking of something like he was trying to remember something.

"It says that anyone is free tho pick apples who are traveling," Brock said.

"Sweet! Then lets go get some," Ash said after his thought and dashed into the orchard with Maya and Brock behind him.

"There's at least sixs types of apples here. So let's splitt up and get a few of each," Brock suggested.

"Agree," Ash and Maya said at the same time and then ran into different directions.

There were at least five trainers in each orchard and a basket for each trainer.

Ash was finishing up picking some apples when Pikachu ears started to twitch.

There were multiple Pokemon here but he could sense one paticular.

A few seconds later his jaw dropped.

A beautiful Jolteon came out of the ground and looked around.

It had a red bandana around it's neck.

"Pikachu what are you looking at?"

"Den! There you are! I said we only need one hole for the new sappling," said a girl about Ashes age came out.

She had blond hair that was in a braid and she had green eyes. She wore a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans and blue sneakers. She wore a purple bracklet on her left hand. In her right was a small apple tree.

She spotted Pikachu and smiled.

"It looks like you got a admirer huh Den," she said patting Dens head and making Pickachu blush.

"Sorry for the commotion folks. I am the orchards owners grand daughter, and this is my Pokemon Jolteon," she said bowing.

They all nodded and she walked towards Pikachu and Ash.

"Sorry about that Den likes to use dig than she should," she said petting Pikachu.

Ash was silent like he was in thought.

"Hey Ash," Maya called.

Both turned to see Maya and Brock running towards them.

"Hi who are you?"

"I'm the owners grand daughter," she said smiling.

"Hi I'm Brock."

"I'm Maya."

Ash just kept quiet.

"Okay nice to meet you guys. I have to go I got to plant this seedling . . ."

Then it finally clicked.

"Em!"

The girl stopped.

"Only one person knows that nickname," she said.

"Em it's Ash! You and me lived in the same town back in Pallet!"

It took her a second and then her eyes went wide.

"ASH! I haven't seen you since I moved to the Mirror region," she said.

"Yeah wow you changed a lot."

"Ok how is changing your hair to braids and not pig tails a change," Em said with a smirk.

"Huh . . ." was all Brock and Maya said.

Ten years ago . . .

A young Ash was carring Serena back to there summer camp sight.

"Ash!"

Ash turned to see his first crush come running toward him.

Emily wore a green jacket and a brown skirt. Her hair was in ponytails and she wore glasses, but those were mostly for reading.

Emily looked at Serena, "Are you ok Serena?"

Her and Serena weren't the best of friends but they got along.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said shooing Emily away with a hand and holding onto Ash tighter.

Emily rolled her eyes and left Ash taking Serena to the nurses station.

Emily was starring at the stars one night and smiled at the a star.

Ash jumped onto the log she was on and starred at it to.

"That's my victory star," young Ash said pointing at it.

"That's mine too," Emily said.

"Really? Hey maybe we should travel together when we have a journeys together in three years," Ash said.

"Yeah! Toghether we are going to take on the world and nothing can stop us!"

"Yeah," they both yelled and threw a fist into the air.

The dream didn't last long though.

Six weeks later Ash was watching his best friend packing up to leave.

Delia was holding back with tears in her eyes and Ash close to her.

"I just can't live here anymore," Emilies mom yelled at her father.

"Well me either! You no good piece of nothing!"

As they both left in cars Emily stood there with a lady in her fifthties.

"Go say goodbye to your friend Emily," the woman said.

That's when they couldn't hang in there anymore.

They could't stop hugging.

"Promise we will our journy's together," Ash said keeping her close.

"You bet your Pidgies I will," Emily said.

Three years later . . .

It had been two days since Ash left Cryruleum City and Emily and her Eevee were there getting their second contest ribon.

"Three more to go Eevee. Man I wish Ivysuar would listen to me though," Emily said as she pocketed her ribon case.

Eevee sighed as they walked towards the port. The S.S Anne was leaving and she could imagine her and Ash up there making jokes talking about food and him making some food pun.

Sighing she heard her Pokeball open and smirked when she saw her Dratini.

This one was different though. This one was completely pink and with white things on it's head.

"Hey lets get something ready for the next contest before those bosso comes back. What was his name again? Gary?"

Now . . .

"You were traveling with Gary," Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, but ditched me after he won his eighth badge," Emily said as they walked towards her grandma's house.

"So you started your journey in Kanto. Why," Brock asked.

"Huh, because we promised eachother," Emily said.

"Oh yeah," Brock said scratching the back of his neck.

"So how's your grandma," Ash asked.

BOOM!

The house they were near was spilling out smoke.

"Crazy Ash that's what she is," Emily mumbled and opened the door too see two old people in the kitchen.

"GRANDMA! WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN HERE," Emily and Maya yellled.

Then they looked at eachother.

Maya's grandma had glasses and was wearing a pink dress with a little white sweater she had white hair and was wearing black boots.

"That's your grandmother," everyone blurted out.

"Hello I'm Maya's grandmother, Victoria," the woman said sticking out her hand towards the group.

"And I'm Emilies grandmother Catherine," the other lady said.

Emily's grandma was a little bit younger than Maya's but they seemed to known eachother for a long time. She was a little taller and was on the chubby side. She wore a jean jacket and blue pants.

"It's nice too meet some of Emily's friends," Catherine said.

It had been an hour later since they met Emily and her grandma.

"Does Emily not have any friends?"

"She has friends but most of her friends are those Pokemon," Emily's grandma said pointing to some pictures. All of them from each region of contest. She had one with even Harley in it. All of them had a starter and with a really weird color Dragonite. "How's Desus by the way," Maya's grandma asked.

"She's training with Lance. Not a surprise his and Desus kicked it off right away," Emily said looking at the failed science experement with everyone else.

"Note oil and water do not mix together in heat," Emily's grandma said as everyone face palmed themselves.

"How did that even make that big of a explosion," Meowth asked.

"Well you see . . .

BOOM!

There was small amount of silence and ashes.

"Catherine I told you we are done!"

A few minutes later they were back talking again.

"Well there's a contest in the next city if you want to come," Maya said.

"Why do you think I'm here? I was visiting to make sure that my grandma doesn't do anything stupid before I leave. But it doesn't seem that's going to happen. So I'll come with you guys."

(Ok the last one was short and I thought I should at least post another chapter since I didn't post one Thursday. So that's Emily Ashes new love interest. Tell me what you guys think of her so far. Den is going to be Pikachu's love interest. There's going to be one more Oc traveling with them. Wait should I say human since 90 percent of the story is my oc's? Eh probably not. Anyway if you notice the Mega arch I'm doing that but it's going to have Alain and another person. You probably know who it is. So anyone hyped for it? Anyone? Maybe? Eh we will see. Thanks for reading!)

Next Chapter: The Old Eleite 4

After getting to the next town Ash and friends find themselves with a kid who's battling people to fight an old eliete four and saying she could beat them with her Dragonite. Guess who it is.

Chapter 12: Redemption

Chapter 13: Meet Unova team!

Chapter 14: Unova Vs Mirror: Ashes gym battle

Chapter 15: Mega Evolution Arch 1 : Alain Vs. Kari

Chapter 16: Nats Bad Blood: Maya's gym battle


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Old Eilete 4

They all stared at the large crowd in the next town.

It was the town that supposed to have the Pokemon Contest and Emily was more confident for it but the giant crowd wasn't helping.

"Well this is full of Baloney," Maya snorted.

Everyone nodded as they tried to get through the town.

"Sign my Pokeball!"

"Sign my ribbon case!"

"Sign my badge case!"

As the company finally got into the clearing Ashes sweat dropped.

Iris, Dawn, and May were there.

Iris was the first one to spott them and she smirked.

"Well well isn't it the little kid," Iris said snickering and May and Dawn looked back and snickered too.

"What a shame. Ash still has no clue that he sucks," Dawn said flipping her hair back

"I wonder what's going happen if he looses. Maybe cry like a baby," May said which made all the girls laugh.

"I think I recon that you didn't win a single cup," Emily said before Ash could make a combat.

There was a pause.

"Well . . ."

"And Iris weren't you champion for like two years while every other champion is either still champion," Maya answered Irises question with a smirk.

"Well . . ."

"I'm sorry to bother you young folk but some old champion challenged me here," asked a lady with a cane. Her eyes were glassed over like she was blind and wore a yellow dress. Her hair was long and were in braids and they were pinned to the back of her hair.

"Uh yeah. Who's asking," Iris said walking up too her.

"Well one of the old eilete four, Kalud," she said.

"Wait you can't be the eilete four your blind," Iris said.

"Well I can see better than anyone else that your an bully and a asshole," Kalud said making everyones jaw drop.

"What?!"

"Anyway I have to be going now," she said.

"Why because your really that bad," Iris asked snickering.

"No because I can tell that you're the one who is blind," she answered.

"Ohhhh!"

"NO! I WILL BATTLE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Wow who's the little kid now," Kalud said turning towards Iris.

Ten minutes later Iris and Kalud were at a battle field and Iris had a smug look on her face while Kalud just looked around.

"This is a one on one battle between Kalud the Old Eilete four and Iris the old Unavo Champion! Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

"Dragonite your up!"

Kalud put her fingers on her Pokeballs and went down them and until she stopped at the third one.

"Eliup your on," Kalud said calmly throwing her Pokeball out.

A dark figure that was completely black with wing that looked like a cacoon came out with it's eyes closed.

Iris smirked as the referee nodded.

"Begin!"

"Dragonite use Dragon rush!"

Kalud didn't even flinch as Dragonite ran into Eliup.

As Dragonite flew back it had a smile on it knowing it probably took a lot of damage.

"Eliup please show theses Bossos how we do it in Mirror," Kalud asked nicely.

That's when it's eyes opened to a dark red.

First the tail came out from behind it realing it was like a ringed chain with a spike at the end. It's large wings came out showing a it's body that was covered with chest like rings. It's head was shaped like a charizards except it was all black and it's eyes were dark red.

"Eliup use Dragon Bolt," Kalud said pointing her hand.

Eliup flew up and started to spin downwards and a blue like Thunderbolt came out spinning.

There was no way of dodging it.

It hit Dragonite shoving Dragointe off the battle field.

"Dragonite are you ok," Iris asked.

Dragonite shakily got up and winced.

"Okay Dragonite fly up and use Wing Attack!"

"Eliup use Dragon Pulse," Kalud said sighing and shaking her head.

Eliup opened it's mouth and a blue like flamethrower came out. Dragonite tried to dodge it but Eliup was quicker It landed a direct hit on Dragonite.

Dragonite flew back off the battle field almost twenty feet away, and was having a hard time standing up.

Kalud narrowed her eyes.

"Dragonite dragon claw lets go!"

As Dragonite got up and tried to fly Kalud shook her head in disscuss.

"Eliup use Draco Meter," Kalud said she said in discuss at Iris.

Eliup raised its head and a yellow like energy came at his throat and it shoot out into the air as a small energy ball then it exploded into smaller ones all around the battle field. Dragonite tried to dodged it but it was bearly keeping up.

"Keep at it Dragonite! Use Extreme speed!"

Dragonite started charge and a burst of light came off of him and he started to dodge the Draco Meters.

"Eliup use Physic on the meters."

Eliups eyes turned slightly purple and the meters stopped as Dragonite flew towards them.

"Dragonite Dragon Claw!"

Dragonite was so close to Eliup that Iris could taste the victory.

"Stop it."

That's when Eliup grabbed both of Dragonites claws with it hands and it smirked.

"Ice Punch."

Eliups hand started to get covered in ice and he pulled back and slamed it into Dragonite making it fly back.

Barely standing there was only one thing that Kalud do.

"Eliup let it go."

That's when all the Meters of Draco meter fell on Dragonite with more force and speed.

When the dust cleared Dragonite was KO.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Kalud is the winner!"

"Eliup that was great as always. We need to pratice your Physic though. You were still late on using it. That or I wasn't fast enough," she said rubbing her chin in thought.

Iris sighed as she returned Dragonite.

"I expected more from a dragon master. It's a shame though. Dragonite could use a better trainer," Kalud said turning around and leaving.

Iris looked pissed.

She turned towards Ash and friends.

"I hope you choke on the league.

(Ok let me get this out my system. I hate Iris. She was my least favorite out of everyone. She acted like she was so awesome and more mature than Ash but not that mature. Don't even get me started on how she trained her team. I would have liked Tracy back than her, and I'm not joking. Besides that I will explain what's the old Eliete four later. How did you guys like Kalud? It was a name that kind of popped up in my head. Anyway next chapter is the Pokemon contest. Thanks for reading!)

Next Chapter: Redemption

Emily, Dawn, and May are signing up for the contest and rivalry gets aggressive. After some accidently making a contest move Emily ask Maya to sign up to with Pika. Then things start to get messy. Can they beat Dawn and May? Can a mircacle happen? Can some one seriously take this fricken peace of bacon off my plate?! I'm not kidding about the bacon. Does anyone want it? Thanks for reading!)

Chapter 13: Meet Unova team!

Chapter 14: Unova Vs Mirror: Ashes gym battle

Chapter 15: Mega Evolution Arch 1 : Alain Vs. Kari

Chapter 16: Nats Bad Blood: Maya's gym battle

Chapter 17: The Boat Ride of Battles and Pictures?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Redemption

"I told you it was a fricken accident," Maya said as they were in the Pokecenter.

"You have too! The gym leader won't be here for two more days! You can also think of a stragety," Emily said chewing on a piece of bread.

"Well I'm not into those," Maya said looking at her food.

Emily just rolled her eyes as Dawn and May came by.

"Well well look what the Magikarp dragged in," May said with a smirk.

"Your going into the contest? Please me and May been doing this longer than you have," Dawn said.

"You know I'm like seventeen right," Emily asked.

Dawn and May looked dumbfounded.

"Wow, it is true they are dumber than they look," said an unknown voice.

All four turned around to see a girl with Aqua blue hair that was long to the shoulder. Her eyes were dark brown and her lips were a scarlet red. She wore dark purple eye shadow and blacck eyelinner. She wore a short red skirt and a black tank top. She wore black small wedges and her nails were painted red.

"What are you talking about," Maya asked.

"Oh sorry not you two. These two," she said pointing at May and Dawn.

Dawn scoffed at the girl like she knew her from a contest.

"Hazel," Dawn scoffed.

"Dawn, I see that Bunearies carrer as a model went south," Hazel said with a smirk.

Dawn blushed in embarrassment while May glared at her.

"Oh sorry I forgot you only speak in idiotiocidy," Hazel said.

Maya leaned over the table and motioned Emily to lean in closer.

"Want to get out of here," Maya asked with Pika doing the same thing.

"Yep," Emily said.

Ten minutes later they found Ash, Pikachu, and Blanktish on a pratice battle field.

"Pikachu use quick attack! Blanktish use Wing attack!"

Maya and Emily went to sit on a bench with Brock and Meowth.

"So what did we miss," Maya asked sitting down with Pika who started to talk to Meowth.

"Well Beaboa and Plati started fighting again and lets say that if Pikachu didn't get Scratched and Water gun we would be in a mess," Meowth said shaking his head.

Maya frowned and shook her head.

"Those two need to get along," Maya said crossing her arms.

"You can't force them. They might or might not get along with each other and that might be that," Brock said with a nod from Emily.

"I know I just wish I can figure out how to get them to work together,"Maya sighed.

That's when Nurse Joy came out with Chansey.

"Ash and Maya? You have a call," Joy said with a smile.

Ash and Maya looked at eachother.

Once inside and picked up the phone Ash was surprised.

"ASH," Serena almost yelled in front of him with her team in the back.

Ash smiled at his friend from Kalos.

"Hey Serena it's good to see you! How's being Kalos queen treating you?"

"Great! Bonnie told me that you're in Mirror," she said making Ash pale.

"What did she say?"

"Well she wanted to tell you good luck," she said as Delphox looked into the screen closer.

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't believe in all what they said so she wanted me to wish you luck for her. I also wanted to wish you luck! I'm in Kanto right now because there doing a Pokemon Show case too!"

"Wow good luck! I hope you do awesome." He then notice a kid right behind her. She notice and smiled.

"Ash this is my new traveling partner Jake. He just started his jurney," she said with a smile.

"Hi," Ash said waving to the kid.

The kid waved and kind of shyly left.

"Anyway, we are heading towards Jakes third Gym battle."

"Wow that quick?"

Serena shrugged.

"Well good luck I got to go. See you later," Ash said.

He turned around to see Brock, Emily, and Maya waiting for him.

Ten Minutes later . . .

Ash sat down with Brock as they were about to watch the contest.

"You know Maya and Emily said you didn't have to watch," Brock said.

Ash shrugged and watched as the announcer came out.

"Welcome to the third annual Pokemon contest Spectacular! We have a special treat for all of you today! The famous coordinators Dawn and May are here!"

The crowd got up and clapped as they waved when they got onto the field.

"Now we start with . . ."

Inside the dressing room . . .

"Arceus I hate dresses," Maya muttered as she put on a white dress with a small V neck.

"Can you at least wear the flats," Emily said looking at her shoes that were black converse.

"I thought we were supposed to show off our Pokemon?"

"We are," said a familiar voice.

They both turned around to see Hazel in a black dress and high heel boots.

"Your new at this right? Well good luck. The competion here is tuff especially if you don't know what you are doing.

Maya nodded and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the advice," Maya said.

"No problem."

"Emily please go to the stage," said the announcer.

"Good luck," Maya said.

Emily walked towards the stage and sighed.

When she got out the crowd cheered her name as she stood.

She wore a dark blue dress with long sleves and small stars on it. Her hair was down and wavy. She closed her eyes and waited for the crowd to die down.

She smirked as she opened them.

"Den grab the stage!"

As Den came out the crowd cheered and yelled for Den and she smirked.

"Den use dig five times!"

Den jumped and started to dig a hole and made a tunnel. After making a star like shape out of the holes she jumped into the middle one.

"Pin Missile!"

Long like strings shoot through the ground into the air.

"Thunder Wave!"

The long strings were then put through electricity and lit up the stage and making sway. Emily then snapped her fingers and Pin Missile went into the holes as she jumped out.

Everyone was in awe as Pin missile was still attached to Den as she came out glowing.

"Let's finish this up with Double team!"

As Den multiplied to eight more of her still glowing.

"Pin Missile one more time!"

As the Pin Missile attacked eachother as doubles it looked like there were multiple battles going on. As soon as each Pin Missile hit eachother it turned into fire works.

The crowd screamed Emilies name as she bowed and waved as she left the field.

"That was awesome," Maya said as she walked towards Emily and high fiving her.

"Maya please report to the stage."

"Alright here I go," Maya said.

There were a few claps when Maya entered the stage with Pika on her side and Meowth on her shoulder.

"Pika hit the stage," Maya said and pointed and Pika ran up her back and did a front flip.

Pika landed with sort of grace but more like a humph.

"Pika start off using double team," Maya said throwing out her left hand.

Pika splitted into eight people of his types.

"Ok buddy get them into a straight line," Maya said as Pika started to round them up.

"Ok quick attack now!"

As Pika bursted into light smashing into every clone of Pika.

"Stop!"

Pika stopped with one of the clones left which made every one started to whisper.

"Back flip lets go," Maya said and both started to back flip and land a few feet from eachother, the clone was more in the middle though.

"Thunder shock!"

As both threw a thundershock at each other.

When both hit Pika was stronger it landed on the Clone and it bursted into colors of light.

"How did you accidently do that again," Meowth asked on Maya's shoulder.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

Ash and Brock were a little surprised at Maya's performance it wasn't great but not bad.

Maya was walking down the tunnel and she did a side kick.

"Maya that was awesome! I still have no idea how you were praticing that for a battle," Emily said with a smile.

Maya rubbed the back of her head.

"Hazel please come to the stage please," said the announcer.

"Not bad maybe someday you'll become as great as me and you're friend here," Hazel said walking onto the stage.

There was a pause for a second then Maya shrugged.

"Tully show them how it's done," Hazel yelled.

What she had made everyone's jaw dropped.

Maya slowly walked backwards as her breathe started to hitch.

Hazel had a Darkri.

Three minutes later Hazel walked out and everyone had their jaws dropped and surrounded her with questions.

Emily then noticed Maya was nowhere to be seen even Pika and Meowth couldn't find her.

Meanwhile in a closet . . .

Maya was shivering badly and couldn't stop.

"This isn't real it happened a long time ago. It's not going to happen again Maya. Your ok. Your going to be okay," Maya said trying to reassure her self.

The thought of Darkri came to her mind again and she gripped her knees and trembled.

"You were four Maya you're okay that was a long time ago," she said but was still shaking.

She heard the door open too see Meowth and Pika walk in.

"Hey! They're about to tell who are going to the next round," Meowth said walking in.

Maya looked down and started trembling thinking about battling that Darkri.

"You okay," Meowth asked while Pika placed his head in her lap.

"It's a long story," Maya said.

"The results are in," they heard the announcer say.

Maya took a deep breath and walked out.

Everyone watched the TV screen and showed that May and Dawn made it. Hazel made it. Emily made it and last but not least . . .

"I made it," Maya exclaimed.

"Yep," Emily and Hazel answered at the same time.

As each trainers card was scrambled it reveal two things.

Emily was battling Dawn, Hazel was battling May, and Maya was battling some guy with a Flygon.

"That's going to be hard," Maya commented.

"Hazel and May please go to the the stage," the announcer said.

"Good luck," Emily and Maya said at the same time.

The battle was short.

Hazel had broken May Blazekin in less than a thrity seconds.

Hazel came out with a smile.

"That was easy," she said.

"Dawn and Emily please head towards the stage."

Dawn and Emily giving each other a look of determination.

When both got onto the stage the crowd went wild.

"Den give them hell," Emily said throwing Den's Pokeball into the field.

"Piplup spotlight!"

Pilplup came out with his arms crossed and spotted Den and narrowed his eyes with Dens.

"Begin!"

"Piplup use Peck!"

Piplup's beak started to glow and grow bigger and he charged towards Den.

"Den use quick attack," Emily said as she threw her right hand out.

As both Pokemon clashed Den did a back flip and landed on her feet while so did Piplup.

The crowd went wild as both equally points went down.

"Piplup use Whirl Pool!"

Piplup brought his hands up and pointed his mouth to sky and a large Whirl Pool formed. He through it at Den who had a small smirk.

"Den Thunderbolt," Emily yelled as she threw out her left hand.

A large thunderbolt broke the Whirl Pool and made water explode and sprinkle around the stage. 4

Dawns points dropped like flies.

"Piplup use Hydro cannon and spin while doing it," Dawn yelled.

"Den run around to pick up dust!"

Meanwhile in the dressing room . . .

Maya watched paying attention to the battle while Emily kept her cool.

"She's good," Hazel said.

"Yeah I wonder . . ." Maya's face went pale as Tully stared at her with it's eyes peircing her and looked like it was searching her memories.

Maya's hands started to tremble.

"Sorry about that Tully likes to stare in peoples eyes for some reason.

Meowth and Pika although were giving Tully a glare.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Emily is the winner," the announcer.

Maya was quickly up to her feet as she felt something cold on her shoulder.

Pika was about to growl but Meowth gave him a look.

"Maya and Shaun please head to the stage."

That's what Maya did, quickly.

Emily gave Maya a look and turned her head towards Hazel and she just shrugged.

The battle was short. Maya just wanted to get out of there before she had to battle Darkri and had relive her nightmare reality.

Emily lost to Maya's battle but Hazel won giving Hazel her fourth ribbon.

After the battle Emily went to change and find Maya.

Maya was slipping on her black converse when Emily came in with her normal clothes on.

"Hey what was that all about," she asked.

Maya took a deep breathe.

"I don't want to talk about it," Maya said bringing her knees up.

Emily sat down with Pika and Meowth.

"Come on tell me," Emily said.

Maya looked in her eyes and sobed a little.

"I can't."

(Um . . . I actually have no idea why I put Darkri in a contest. Anyway Maya's story with Darkri is kind of . . . dark. No pun intended. Hazel is a really experieced trainer and May and Dawn know her. Darkri isn't going to be that big in the story just to tell Maya's story. I really want to tell you guys but it would ruin it. Thanks for reading!)

Q1. How did you like Hazel?

Q2. Should she show up in other contest?

Q3. Should Maya go in contest from time to time?

Next Chapter: Meet the Unova team!

When Plati ask Ash to bring his Unova starters over, he is happy to oblige. Until she starts a fight with one of them. Can you guess who?

Chapter 14: Unova Vs Mirror: Ashes gym battle

Chapter 15: Mega Evolution Arch 1 : Alain Vs. Kari

Chapter 16: Nats Bad Blood: Maya's gym battle

Chapter 17: The Boat Ride of Battles and Pictures?

Chapter 18: Best friends since the lab

Chapter 19: Meet Demi!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Meet the Unova Team!

"GET BACK HERE," yelled Beaboa at Plati.

Plati was running in the Pokecenter with Blanktish following her with a sly grin on his face as they played a prank on Beaboa.

Meanwhile Maya was talking to a cousin on the phone.

" . . . yes I'm alright. Hey it was a long time ago! I'm . . . sort of over it," Maya said shrugging.

She heard her cousin sigh and gave her a look.

"Ok alright hey do you want to . . ."

"Hey Maya who are you talking to," Ash asked and his jaw dropped.

"ASH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COUSIN! YOU BETTER ANSWER RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO FINE YOU 1 MILLION DOLLARS!"

If you guessed Barry you win some cake.

"Barry calm down. I'm traveling with him," Maya said rolling her eyes and putting her arm on the arm rest.

"Then did you tell him about . . ."

"Not in a million years! That secrete is between me, you, and the family! And besides I don't like talking about it," Maya said sheepishly.

Ash had an raise eyebrow.

"What . . ."

"Huh sorry to bother you but Beaboa is chasing Plati and Blanktish, again," Meowth said.

Ash and Maya face palmed themselves.

"Sorry Barry I got to get my Pokemon settled. Tell Empoleon high for me!"

"Alright see you later," Barry said waving to them.

They both turned a paled as Beaboa was trying to get Plati but she was too quick.

"Great," Ash and Maya said at the same time.

'You are really no competition,' Plati commented.

'Oh like your all mighty. I can't believe that you would stoop to her level Blanktish," Beaboa said crossing her arms.

Blanktish shrugged.

"So what's going on here," Maya asked.

"Well Plati wants some competition besides these two,' Meowth answered.

Ash thought for a second.

"Hey I could bring out some of my old team members," Ash suggested and went to the computers again.

Plati got a bit excited then.

As started to call Professor Oak Maya gave a glare to Beaboa and Plati.

"Hey Ashy Boy! How you doing," Professor Oak asked.

"Pretty good we are about to get our second badge tomorrow," Ash said happily and catching an eye of someone.

"Cool," then his Unova team heads poped out into the screan.

"Hey guys! Hey actually can you send them over? A teamate wants a battle," Ash said.

"Of course! I'll send them over right away," Oak said with the team following.

Plati saw all three of them and was impressed, well except with one.

"I got them Professor," Ash said coming back with thee pokeballs.

"Great! I will call you later," Professors said.

After hanging up the call up Ash turned towards his Pokemon and Maya's.

"Come on out guys," Ash yelled.

Snivy, Pignite, and Oshawatt came out with smiles on there faces.

"WOW! You have all three starters of the Unova region," Maya asked looking at all of them with intrest.

Pignite greeted cheerfully and Snivy nodded and smiled.

Oshawatt was glaring though at Plati who was also giving him the same look.

The starters started to talk to the others. Blanktish and Snivy hitted it off like that.

Pignite talking to Beaboa and Pika.

'Wow an Emboar. That had to be a battle to watch," Pika said wagging his tail back and forth.

'It was," Pignite said with a grin.

'Your owner was a jerk to abandon you,' Beaboa commented.

Pika nodded and looked around.

'Have you guys seen Plati?'

Plati and Oshawatt were a few feet away looking like they were in a heated argument.

'Wow that was quick,' Pika said agitated.

As the Pokemon walked over to Plati and Oshawatt Ash and Maya were talking.

"Why didn't you evolve them? I get Snivy she's a bad ass, but Oshawatt and Pignite seems to have a lot of potential," Maya commented.

Ash shrugged and Maya face palmed herself.

"Uh guys we have a rumble," Brock said pointing towards the Pokemon.

Oshawatt was getting into a quarrel with Plati.

Oshawatt gave a few water guns but Plati somehow dodged them and used quick attack raming him backwards.

Oshawatt getting up and growled making Plati smirk.

'You need to be put in you're place,' Oshawatt said angrily.

'Bring it on scallops!'

Pikachu and Pika got in between them to try and calm them down, but it seemed that they didn't even bother.

Pika and Pikachu got blasted by a water gun and ran into eachother as they were blasted by the water guns by their team mates.

"Plati!"

"Oshawatt cut it out!"

As both Pokemon were picked up and struggled in there trainers grasp.

"Ash do you think we can battle? I don't think they are going to calm down yet," Maya asked.

"Yeah sure," Ash said scrambling to get Oshawatt under control.

Five minutes later . . .

"This will be a one on one battle between Ash and Maya! The battle will end when either Pokemon is unable to battle!"

"Plati your up!"

"Oshawatt come on out!"

Brock looked at the Pokemon and nodded.

"Begin!"

"Maya your up first," Ash called across the field.

"Okay! Plati use water gun!"

"You too Oshawatt!"

"Man Oshawatt has gotten strong," Meowth said watching both Water guns hit each other pushing both Pokemon back.

'Well it makes sense he's been training the hardest,' Snivy said eyeing Meowth with caution.

"He even might be ready to evolve," Brock commented as Plati dodged Razor shell and then used water gun again and hitting a direct hit on Oshawatt.

Blanktish watched with anticipation.

"Ok Oshawatt use Aqua Jet!"

Oshawatts body started to get covered in water and blasted off and went straight towards Plati.

"Plati dodge it with quick attack!"

"Oshawatt use Razor Shell to break the Aqua jet and use it on Plati!"

Oshawatt grabbed his scallop and swung it at the Aqua jet right when he was under Plati and landed a hit on her.

As both Pokemon got pushed back they started to breath heavily. Both had wicked smiles on their faces.

'Lets end this,' both said at the same time.

Thats when both Pokemon started to glow and started to change.

Oshawatt got taller and skinnier. His shell splitted into two and went to the side of his legs. His ears started to get bigger. His fur started to get a dark blue.

Plati started to get Bipedal and her two tenticales broke into three. Her chest got more muscular and her waist got skinnier. Her tail got longer and got more darker.

"Wow! A Dewott," Ash exclaimed pulling out his pokedex.

'Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training Dewott uses double- scallop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship.'

"And Plati evolved!"

'Tripli, the Burst Pokemon, and the evolve form of Plati. Tripli are known to have two forms for the male and female. They are also known to battle almost every water type that it sees.'

After that entry Tripli pulled out two water like swords and slashed them in the air.

"Wow what move is that!"

'Sword slash.'

"Oh, cool. Hey Ash! How about a hands to hand combat," Maya asked.

"Yeah sure! Okay Dewott use Razor Shell!"

"Tripli use Sword Slash!"

As Dewott pulled out his shells and so did Tripli they ran towards eachother and both landed a hit.

Meanwhile in some trees someone was watching.

"This will be an intresting battle right Squize," asked a man with dark blue hair.

Right next to him was a some long nose fish with steel teeth like things on it. It stood up on it's hign fins and had a shark like fin on it's back and a shark like tail. It was eyeing both of the fighting Pokemon in the clearing.

"We'll fight them soon. Don't worry," he said leaving with a smirk on his face.

(So that was the gym leader at the end. He's going to be tough. Sorry for not telling you guys it's going to be this late. By the way how did you guys like Oshawotts evaluation? Also if you haven't guess it the Pokemon with the gym leader is based off a Freshwater Saw Fish. If you don't know what that is look it up. By the way how was everyone's week? Thanks for reading!)

Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Unova Vs Mirror: Ashes gym battle

After dropping off Snivy and Pignite. Ash keeps Dewott to battle the gym leader, Steve. Turns out he is known for having dual types with his most of his Pokemon. Especially his Squize who is a Steel and ground type. Can Ash win?

Chapter 15: Mega Evolution Arch 1 : Alain Vs. Kari (One more Chapter!)

Chapter 16: Nats Bad Blood: Maya's gym battle

Chapter 17: The Boat Ride of Battles and Pictures?

Chapter 18: Best friends since the lab

Chapter 19: Meet Demi!

Chapter 20: BULLY!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Unova vs. Mirror: Ashes Gym Battle

"You got to be kidding me," Maya yelled with her jaw dropped with the others.

The gym . . . if you can call it that. Was a large arena that looked like something from a science movie.

The battle arena had floating boxes with a metal floor that zigged and zagged. The boxes followed the lines of this pattern. The whole arena was metal and gave off a glow.

"Hello! You must be my next challengers. My name is Steve and this is my gym," a tall blond man said from the other side of arena.

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu," Ash said and Pikachu waved.

"Hi I'm Maya and this is Meowth and my Partner Pika," Maya said and smiled as Pika waved.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emily and this is Den."

"Hi I'm Brock and this is my partner Crogunk," Brock said.

"Great so who's first," Steve asked and Ash stepped foreward making Steve smirk.

A few minutes later Ash was across from the gym leader and the two were having a starring contest.

"This battle will between the challenger Ash Kethum and the gym leader Steve! Trainers choose you're first Pokemon," the ref yelled.

"Pikachu you're up," Ash yelled and Pikachu jumped onto the field.

"Steleffie you're up," Steve called out.

A large bunny like Pokemon came out and opened it's red eyes. It was standing on it's hind legs that were covered in metal armor. It's torso was small and gave off a knights look. It's snout was short and thin with a black nose. It had long ears that hanged low.

"Who's that Pokemon," Maya asked as she took out her Pokedex.

Steleffie: The Incida Pokemon, Steleffie is a shy Pokemon and doesn't like to fight, it bite is hard and sharp and can tear through wood and defend itself quiet nicely.

"Normal Steel," Maya said and Brock and Emily nodded.

"This battle will between Steleffie and Pikachu. Begin!"

"Pikachu let's start out strong! Use Thunderbolt," Ash yelled.

"Steleffie Iron Defense," Steve called out.

Steleffie whole entire body started to glow a gray metal color. Pikachu's arms were brought in and a large bolt of lightning came out. It got close to Steleffie but then was redirected to a metal box and landed a hit on it.

"Fun fact about metal and steel Ash. They both conduct electricity, and let's say its like a magnet to it. Steleffie use Iron Head up and close," Steve called.

"Pikachu counter using Iron Tail," Ash yelled.

Pikachu ran up to Steleggie while Steleffie was covered in a large metal bubble as Pikachu rammed it's tail against the bubble it broke and shattered that looked like glass as the shards fell and Pikachu landed he cried out in pain.

"Iron Head," Steve yelled without warning.

Steleffies head started to glow a bright gray color and was then covered in steel. It brought it's head to the ground and rammed it's self into Pikachu who was thrown back into a metal box. Steve's body was calm and relax while Ashes was tense.

Emily and the gang watched from the stands. Maya eyes kept looking around for a way to get an advantage then got an idea when she say hanging lights and the metal boxes.

"Ash! Look up," Maya yelled everyone looked at her a bit confused but looked up. It seemed a light bulb when up in Ashes head.

"Pikachu jump onto a box and use Thunderbolt on the ground," Ash called out.

Pikachu jumped onto a box and put his arms together and sparks came out of his cheeks and a large bolt of yellow lightning came out and hit the ground and launched him into the air. Pikachu grabbed a large light on the ceiling.

Stelieffie stared at Pikachu with a blank face and snorted. That sounded like a laugh. Making everyone's sweat drop.

"Nice try. Steeliffie use Lock On," Steve said.

The Pokemon smirked and it's pupils grew small and a X sign came across it like it was targeting something. It stayed like that for the longest time.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!"

"Flash Cannon on the lights."

Pikachu's arms were brought in while a white ball started to form in Stelieffies mouth and started to glow. It was then shoot off while Pikacu's Thunderbolt was also shoot off. The thunderbolt got a hit with Steeliffie but Flash Cannon did hit it's mark on the lights and knocked Pikachu off the lights.

Pikachu landed on a box, hard. Pikachu looked at the other Pokemon who didn't seem to get fazed on the attack. Pikachu groaned.

"Quick Attack," Ash yelled getting frustrated.

"Iron Head," Steve said smirking at the Ash.

Pikachu zig zagged towards Steeliffie and it became really close. It was like a close call. Until . . .

"Jump," Ash yelled and threw out his right hand into the air.

Using the force of the his quick attack Pikachu leaped into the air. Steeliffie missed him by an inch as Pikachu was in the air smiling.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed a dark gray and slammed down his tail on the opposing Pokemon. With no little strength Pikachu let out a powerful Iron Tail and the move threw back Steeliffie. Steeliffie landed into a box and grimaced.

"Thunderbolt," Ash yelled.

Pikacu jumped into the air letting out sparks and let a yellow thunderbolt come out and strike down on the other Pokemon who let out a cry. One finished the other Pokemon's eyes were squiggles and Pikachu cheered.

"Steeliffie is down! Pikachu is the winner of the first round," the ref announced. "Steve choose you're next Pokemon!"

"Return, good job buddy. That's just what I needed. Indigous come on out," Steve said and tossed the Pokeball.

A Trantula Pokemon came out and shoot open it's eyes that were competely red. It glared at Pikachu who's sweat dropped. It had eight legs that were covered in armor. It had a black body and a large backside that had red armor on it making a skull on.

Maya raised an eyebrow and took out her Pokedex.

Indigous, The Inracide Pokemon: This Pokemon is known to use it's web to trap other Pokemon in and using it for jokes to trap other Pokemon. It uses it hidden fangs to eat it's prey after they are trapped.

Everyone shuttered at the Pokedex including the gymleader and Ash just shook his head.

"Bug and Steel," Maya called out. While Emily nodded at Ash who nodded back.

"Pikachu come on over and rest," Ash said and Pikachu ran over to him and sat down.

"Go, Blanktish!"

Blanktish was released from his Pokeball and looked around. It's eyes locked with Indigous. The two smirked at eachother and Blanktish flapped its wings to get into the air.

"This battle will between Blanktish and Indigious! Begin!"

"Okay Blanktish Wing Attack while you spin,"Ash yelled.

"Toxic as soon as he gets close enough," Steve said.

Blanktish's wings started to glow brightly and he started to spin in the air and downwards. Indigous then opened it's mouth to reveal long fangs that then started to secrete two large purple bubbles that started to enlarge.

Blanktish crashed into Indigous in the head and a large puff of smoke. Blanktish flew back with small purple bubbles popping from here and there. Blanktish flinched and stopped moving and started twitching then stopped. Though he still had small purple bubbles popping around him.

"Tackle," Ash yelled out.

"Metal Claw," Steve yelled.

Blanktish dive bombed Indgigous as Indigous's legs started to glow a gray color and the two clashed together. And the two smashed together. Blanktish was thrown back and landed on a metal box but flinched as another bunch of bubbles popped.

"Necro Ball," Steve called out.

"Wing attack," Ash yelled.

Indigous long legs glowed like Blanktish's wings and they both either dived bombed or jumped at each other. As the area cleared it showed that both Pokemon were unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unconcious! Ash choose you're next Pokemon and Steve choose you're last Pokemon," the ref yelled.

"Return Blanktish you were awesome. Pikachu you're up next buddy," Ash said and Pikachu ran onto the field.

"Return Indigous. You were great. Well Ash I guess you have me down to my last Pokemon, but my friend here is no push over. Squize come on out," Steve said releasing his Swordfish Pokemon who had a evil smile on his face.

Everyone's sweat dropped like they were seeing some monster from a horror movie.

"Uh . . ."

Squize, The Sword Pokemon: This Pokemon is known for it's skilled sword on it's nose and the sharp metal barbs on it. One swing of it could chop a tree in half without breaking it.

Maya's eyes widen at the typing and was about to warn Ash but it was too late.

"Pikachu Electroball," Ash yelled confidently.

Squize stood there not doing anything that sort of supprised Ash but his friends just watched with a grimance on there face. A large yellow ball formed onto Pikachu's tail and he jumped and swung it in the air and did a back flip letting it go. The ball went straight towards Squize but when it hit he just shook it off making Ash face palm himself.

"Uh Ash . . . Squize is Steel and um Ground," Maya said.

"That just means he can only use two moves on Squize and both are not effective it," Emily said and Brock nodded.

"This is going to be intresting to say in the least," Brock said and Meowth nodded and got more comfortable on Maya's shoulder who was already making a stragety.

"Okay Pikachu Quick Attack," Ash yelled.

"Sword Dance," Steve said with a yawn.

Four ghostly like swords appeared above Squize who just smirked as all of them made crossed eachother. Pikachu raced down the battlefield dodging the boxes and barely missing. It landed a hit on Squize who was only pushed back a inch.

"Squize Iron Tail."

"Pikachu Iron Tail too," Ash yelled back.

The two Pokemon's tails started to glow and Pikachu jumped and swung it's tail down as Squize's tail swung his tail up. The to clashed and there faces were close to eachother.

"Mach Punch."

There were gasping noises as one of Squizes finns that were glowing came up and punched Pikachu throwing him back at least three feet away and hitting a box. When the dust cleared his eyes were closed.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Ash choose you're last Pokemon," the ref yelled as everyone gasped at the sheer desolation of Pikachu.

Steve stood there breathing sightly. He looked slightly annoyed but seemed to be keeping his cool. Squize seemed to be having the same thing as he slashed his long sword nose in the air with a smirk.

"Good job buddy," Ash said as Pikachu came limping back.

"Ash! I'm impress. You have to be a complete dingus to try to send in an electric type to a steel gym," Steve said and Ash grimaced. "I wonder who you going to choose next."

"You won't be sorry," Ash said and grabbed a Pokeball that looked all to familiar.

"Dewott! Come on out," Ash yelled and threw his last Pokeball.

A few Hours Ago . . .

"Wow! Dewott evolved? That's great," Professor Oak said as Ash's Pokemon came to watch.

Dewott waved to the others and gave an air high five to Buizel.

"Are you planning to use him in the league," Oak asked and took out a piece of paper.

"Maybe. It would be fun to have him around," Ash said as Dewott talked to Blanktish and Bearboa who seemed to be flirting a little.

"Well it wouldn't hurt. Since he was an Oshawott he's been dying for a battle," Oak said and watched as he returned Snivy and Tepig.

Dewott flicked his ear and watched as Platri talk to Meowth and Pika. His eyes narrowed when they locked onto her's.

"Hey Dewott," Ash asked and got his attention. He turned and looked at Ash. "How about coming with me on a journey again," Ash asked and Dewott smirked.

Now . . .

Dewott stood infront of Squize and the two locked eyes. The two bowed respectfully which shocked both trainers.

"This battle will be with Dewott vs. Squize! Begin!"

"Dewott let's start off with Water Pulse," Ash yelled and Dewott nodded.

"Squize use Iron Tail," Steve said.

Dewott brought out his hands a large water ball started to form. It shoot out from his hands and with a lot of speed raced towards Squize. Squize's tail started to glow and jumped and slamed it's tail onto the Water Pulse that split it in half then sending it behind it's self.

The two had a deadly look on eachother and this battle wasn't going to end pretty.

"Dewott use Razor Shell," Ash yelled as he felt his heart beat faster.

"Meet him head on with Mach Punch," Steve called out.

Dewott grabbed two of his shells that were on his legs and brought them out. Two blue water like substances came out and ran out to Squize. Squize's finn glowed and got longer by five inches. The two clashed and it looked like a sword fight vs a punch fight.

"Water Pusle," Ash yelled.

"No you don't. Use Slash," Steve said with an oddly calm voice.

The two moves clashed and they were both thrown back. Ash gritted his teeth thinking. He needed an advantage.

"Furry Cutter," Ash yelled getting frustrated.

"Iron Tail," Steve called out.

Dewott's arm started to glow and started to go a bit green. It ran forward and slashed at Squize who dodged it nicely and slamed his tail into Dewott.

"Water Gun now," Ash yelled and threw out his right hand.

Without warning Dewott's mouth opened and a large blast of water landed a hit on Squize throwing him into a box.

"Razor Shell let's go," Ash yelled and all of the sudden felt this energy and felt like he had some connection somewhere else.

Dewott unleashed his shells and raced towards Squize who was starting to get up but was to slow and got cut down by Dewott who let out a battle cry. As soon as Dewott stepped back. Squize was out.

"Squize is unable to battle! Ash, Dewott, Pikachu, and Blanktish are the winners," the ref yelled.

Ash then just felt a lot of wait was lifted off his shoulder. Ash smiled as Dewott walked over with Steve behind him.

"Well that was intresting to say at least. Here's the steel badge," he said and handed Ash a badge that was gray and long.

"I got the Steel badge," Ash said and took it and threw his arm in the air and his team jumped out.

Steve nodded and noticed that Maya took a step forward and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm you're next challenger," Maya said and crack her knuckles and then neck.

Steve then snorted and shook his head.

"Sorry I don't battle female challengers," making everyone's sweat drop. "You'll be challenging my acoplisment. Nat!"

A girl with red hair ran out and huffed. She wore a red skirt with a black tank top and wore black mary janes.

"Come back tomorrow and you'll battle her," Steve said and walked away with a real pissed off group.

"You got to be kidding me," Maya yelled.

(. . . You guys probably are not happy right now. You guys have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter. Seriously I can't even count how many times. So this is going to be the main story for now. Also I was really hopping Ash would win the Pokemon league. I think we all did. Anyway. The next few chapters probably changed. This is finally back and that is final! Thanks for reading!)

Q: Team Sun or Moon? Team: Rowlet, Popilo, or Litten?

Next Chapter: Mega Evolution Arch: Alain vs. Kari

Finally! Is what you're all probably thinking. Alain and Marron meet up with Serena and head towards Vermillion City. That's were they meet a strange trainer with a Mega that no one had ever seen, until now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Unala Islands

(Read Notes at the end of the chapter)

"Father," a girl with dark brown hair yelled as she ran towards a male. On her shoulder was a small bird with red wings and a blue and grey body It had a long skinny beak and a round head and red feathers covering it's eyes.

A male who was taller and a lot buffer than the other men around him turned towards the young female with a hush voice.

"What's a matter Luna? We must leave to check on the reef," he stated as he put a wooden twined with seedweed bag into a large boat.

"Father let Umae go. I am not ready to lead our people. Not especially not the Kahuna for all seven," she stated as her father roll his eyes.

"Luna, I must go see the reef for myself. You are going to be the leader soon the people trust you on Unala Island. All seven of them," he said as her father grabbed a wooden paddle from the ground.

"But . . ."

"Luna, you'll be fine. If you need help Kahuna Hala is three islands away. You'll be fine. We'll be back in three days tops. If I'm not back in a week then you can get a search party," he said and rustled her black hair. She sighed as the rest of the village came and waved their brave warriors good bye as they head off into the waters

"Goodbye father! Let the guardian of the ocean keep you safe," Luna stated as she waved towards her father. She then looked at the Pokemon on her shoulder and sighed.

"Well back to the gym then," she said and headed towards a cave surrounded by dead coral and a rope that was from a ship. She walked in and disappeared.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . ..

"Ryan how are we doing," Luna's father asked as they drove towards a large dark circle in the water.

"Not much. We're having problems finding were all the Pokemon are though," Ryan said who was looking at his a radar on the screen.

"Cut the engines! We don't want to damage the reef as it already is," Luna's father said. The engines were cut while they got closer to the reef. They then took out wooden paddle boards and started paddle them selves closer to the reef.

As soon as they got there a they gasped at what they found. The reef was surround in a dark inky substance like oil. Luna's father dipped his hand into it and the water came out oily and thick. He frowned and looked around.

"Ryan, please tell me there are no Pokemon around here," he said and looked at Ryan with a serious face.

"No sir. Most of them look to be away from the reef . . ." Ryan said and Luna's dad nodded with a sigh.

"Let's figure out whats going on and then we can make a . . ."

"Sir! Something large on the horizon," a male yelled.

They all turned to see something large and heading towards them. It looked like a large wave first but turned into something entirely different. It looked like a large sea turtle that was completely black with large molten rocks on it. In the middle was large colorful stones of red, blue, and green.

It's eyes were a bright yellow with sharp fin on it's head. It' fins had three claws on it's fins a long snake like tail.

"No it can't be . . . the legends are true . . ."

It then sprung out the ocean larger than a Wailord. It's eyes locked onto them and the ocean around them started to glow a bright green. The ocean then split only leaving the boats on small circular water falls.

Luna's father then noticed that a stone was missing. His eyes widen and his jaw tightened.

"Ryan, we found Lac aroma," as he said that rocks sprouted out of the ocean covering them and buried them deep into the ocean. Leaving behind nothing but the weird looking Pokemon.

(So I can explain. I have terrible luck with computers seriously. I know this was supposed to be the mega arch. That was destroyed when some asshole friend stole it. Long story short, she sold the computer and we are not friends anymore. Anyway, I finally got a new one and it was suppose to be a birthday present but I have to use for school. Anyway, before you say anything about how there's not seven islands on Australia, there's actually a lot more. Kind of, they're called the Polynesian Islands, and theres a lot more than seven. Also Hawaii, was part of the islands before becoming a state. Fun fact I know. Also don't get you're panties in a bunch if New Zealand isn't in this story. It's basically another country. Actually it is never mind. The next gym is going to be awesome though! Thanks for reading!)

P.S There are over 30 birds in Austrailia! You have no idea how hard that's going to be for me. Have a nice day!

P.s.s The reef is based on the Great Coral Reef

Luna's Pokemon (Working on a name sorry): A White Ibis and a Ant Eater, don't ask me why this is my story don't judge

Lacaroma: Leather Back Sea Turtle, You guys don't have a lot of lore to work with you know?


End file.
